The Girl Who Never Knew (Akatsuki Love Story)
by Be Happy and Live Free
Summary: Kasumi never knew her parents she was told they died in a tragic house fire. Orphaned at only two months she was given to her mother's best friend Akane. Is what Akane said true? Did her parents really die in a fire? Or is there more?
1. Kasumi No Mai

Name: Kasumi No Mai (Means Dance Of The Mist)

Hair Color: Jet Black

Eye Color: Golden Brown

Age: 14

Birthday: February 1st

Village: Mist

Charka: Water and Air Elements and makes her own jutsus

Weapon: Kunai's and Jutsus is best at hand to hand combat

Skills: Dancing (Its part of all her jutsus) Fighting and Singing (other part of her jutsus)

Family: Lives with her mother's best friend, Real Mother (deceased), Father (Thinks he's dead but is still alive)

Hobbies: Dancing and Singing

Favorite Color: Red, Black, and Purple :)

Piercings: I have my lip pierced and gauges!

Clothing: Shirt in picture, Black Short Shorts, black ninja shoes, and a sliver ring with a red diamond that belonged to her mother.

Hello my name is Kasumi! I'm 14 and I live in the Mist Village! (I guess that's were my name comes from ^.^) I live with one of my mother's best friends...but I hate her! She hits and throws insults whenever she gets the chance! Which is all the freaking time! I can never get a break! Although the abuse didn't start until I told her I wanted to be a ninja...sorry I went from angry to calm! It happens all the time, I'm bipolar:P anyways you see my parents from what I heard weren't poor but weren't rich either, something happened with my father's best friend (Who's name I found out is Hisoka) and my mother sent me here to Akane's house (That's her mother's friends name) I was only two months old. She later that week found out my mother was murdered, I told Akane I wanted to be a ninja when I was five...that's when the abuse started...

I just want to leave! But I don't know how. I don't blame my mother for this; she probably never saw this part of Akane...the women she trusted to love and care for me... Well enough of the sad stuff :) I'm hyper, funny, random, kinda perverted at times, but I can become your worst nightmare if you piss me off :D as you can see my body looks a little more mature then my age but whatever...although its funny cause this Guy actually asked me to marry him once it was hilarious! Well I'm tried. I'm going to bed! Nighty night!:)

Just so everyone knows I'm gonna put songs in here that are most definitely not in Naruto. Like Black Veil Brides and Asking Alexandria. So just bare with me! Thanks!:)


	2. Chapter 1

Kasumi's POV~

I woke up to the shouts of Akane telling me to wake up,

When I didn't respond I was shoved out of my bed and met with the cold hard floor.

"Owwww!" I grumbled rubbing my nose since I fell face first.

"I told you to get the hell up!" Akane shouted hovering over me, then hitting the side of my head...hard.

"Ouch!" I winced

"Get up and get ready!" She shouted walking downstairs

"Get ready for what!?" I shouted back

I heard footsteps coming back up the stairs. Oh...I shouldn't have done that...

"Did you yell at me?" She asked looking down at me when she came into my room.

"No..." I said softly

"Don't you fucken lie!" She shouted then punched my right eye and kicked me repeatedly in the stomach, Then she slapped me making my lip bleed.

"Take a shower, get dressed, then leave. I'm having a guest over, I don't want you here when he comes." She said facing away from me then walking back downstairs

I quickly got up and picked out my clothes then walked to the bathroom that is connected to my room and got in the shower. I scrubbed my hair with a mist scented shampoo and conditioner (how ironic XD) and washed my body with a forest scented body wash. I got out and wrapped my body in a purple towel. I started playing music (She can play music from her mind for fun or for jutsus) the Song Whip My Hair by Willow Smith popped up in my mind and played. I put on a Green bra and underwear then looked in the full length mirror in my room to see how much damage she did today. Yes if your wondering I've been beaten everyday my whole life since I was five, it kinda turned into a daily routine. I looked at my body to see a greenish purplish bruise already formed on my stomach above my belly button, a black eye on my right eye and a busted lip. H'm not bad its usually worse, probably cause shes having someone over. I tried healing what I could but I'm no medic-nin so I didn't do much. I put on a black tank top that showed a little bit of stomach just above my belly button but you couldn't see the bruise so its ok,then black shorts, ninja shoes:P and my mothers ring. I brushed out my hair, its naturally straight so I didn't need to do anything to it. I walked out my room to the kitchen to see Akane sitting at the table drinking tea with a man in about his mid thirties. Must be her guest...I grabbed an apple off the counter to hear

"And who is this lovely young women." He asked

What a pervert I could feel him staring at my ass!

"She's my friends daughter, I've raised her since she was two months old." Akane said proudly but slightly irritated probably cause I hadn't left yet.

"Well you did a great job. Who old is she?" I could hear the amusement in his voice but it pisses me off that there talking about me like I'm not here!

"She's 14." Akane said sounding board talking about me

"Ah very beautiful." He said licking his lips as I bit into my apple, it was disgusting the look he had as he stared at me.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I'm afraid I have training to do." I said as politely as I could still eating my apple and walking towards the door

"Yes you to." He said watching me as I walked out the door.

"Fucken perv." I muttered as I walked to the training grounds.

If your wondering yes I'm ninja, I keep my headband tied on my thigh.

To be honest I don't actually have friends here, the people around my age just ignore me like I'm not here. I train alone and taught myself to use my powers. I can make people's worst fears come to life or control them just by singing and dancing, luckily singing and dancing are my favorite things to do so I have no problem in training:) I usually train from when I get up to when it starts getting dark, so basically I train all day taking small breaks to eat and use the bathroom. When other people see me training they say stuff like "How could she be a ninja?", "Is that all she does is sing?", "Can she even fight?", and bla bla bla but I'm best at hand to hand combat, that's right I can totally kick your ass!;) So right now I'm just dancing for fun nothing special, I don't really go on missions...my team does but apparently I'm not part of it...so I usually do solo missions. As it got near to sunset I walked slowly back "Home". I knew I was gonna get a beating cause I didn't leave early like I was supposed to, and cause I spoke to one of her guests when the rules are I'm never allowed to speak to them.

I opened the door and walked into the living room to be slapped in the face, surprising me which caused me to fall on the sofa. I was then picked up by my shirt and punched again in the face causing blood to trail down from my nose to chin.

"I TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN NEVER TO SPEAK TO MY GUESTS! AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU DO?! YOU BREAK THE GOD DAMN RULES!" She shouted turning red from anger

I sobbed uncontrollably from the hits and yelling which only caused more punches to my stomach where I could feel my bruise from earlier getting bigger and smaller bruises forming.

She dropped me on the floor struggling to breathe and crying, only chocking on my own blood.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT LISTENING! YOU STUPID BITCH!" She shouted kicking me in my stomach again.

I don't know what happened...but something just...snapped inside me...

One minute I'm on the floor trying to breathe the next I have Akane against the wall with a kunai to her throat.

"Wha- What a-are you doing!?" Akane shrieked with fear

"Something I should have done a long time ago." I said menacingly

"Yo-Your ey-eyes!" She screamed "There ice blue!"

I just smirked then quickly slit her throat. All of a sudden I started shaking,I dropped the kunai and looked in a mirror to see my eyes were indeed Ice Blue. I screamed and looked around to see Akane's blood all over me, then it dawned on me...I killed her...I'll be wanted dead or alive for a bounty...

"Shit!" I screamed

I quickly picked up the kunai I dropped and ran into my room locking the door.

I got out a bag and packed my favorite tops and shirts plus an extra pair of shoes,then got all my shower products and packed them to. I also grabbed my makeup and Nail Polish. I made sure everything fit then closed and put it on my back,I scanned my room for anymore things I might need.

"Money!" I shouted to myself

I opened the cabinet in my bathroom and grabbed all the money I saved and put it in my bag.

As I checked everything I heard knocking at the front door, I froze.

"Hello? Is everything ok in there? I heard yelling?"

I quickly took my chance and opened my window, climbed out and started jumping tree to tree when I heard a distant scream come from the place I once called home.


	3. Chapter 2

Kasumi's POV~

I stopped and found a place to rest by a lake, I quickly stripped and started scrubing trying to get all the blood off. While I was taking a bath I realized I was now going to be wanted for murder, I killed the only person I guess I could call family even though she was a bitch. I started crying this isn't how I thought my life would turn out! I'm fourteen and already a missing-nin! When I thought I cleaned off all the blood I put on a red tank top that goes to my belly button, yeah all my shirts are like this just different colors:P and black shorts. I sat down and started to think about what I was gonna do now. Ok well I can't go back to the Mist obviously so thats out of the question. H'm I heard the Leaf village is a pretty good place so...maybe I could...live there? Well thats if news about Akane haven't gotten there yet,which I hope it hasn't, I really need a place to stay. I then remembered I took something from Akane's room about a week ago. I was in her room snooping around cause she was on a date, when I found a diary, but it wasn't Akane's hand writing...it looked like my mother's! So I quickly took it but I've never been able to read it cause Akane always had me do things for her outside of the house.

I opened it to the first page, the diary isn't very big so it didn't have many pages.

Dear Diary,

Today Kasumi is one week old and she is so beautiful! I love her to death. But her father has been acting strange every since she was born. I want to know why but every time I ask he just kisses me and says it's nothing to worry about. Is it something to do with his work? Me? Kasumi? I don't know and I'm afraid I'll never know.

~Keya

H'm so my dad was acting weird when I was born? Geez thanks dad I love you to .

Well its decided when the sun comes up I'll be on my way to the Leaf village and for now on each day I will read 1 page from the diary.

I put out a blanket and laid down trying to sleep and think about how my life would be in the Leaf.

Next Morning~

I woke up to people yelling so I quickly got up and packed my things and jumped in a tree. I watched as two men yelled at each other.

"How far do you think she went!?"

"She couldn't have gone far now shut up and quite complaining!?"

"Why are we looking for her again?"

"Because you damn idiot she murdered her guardian! Remember Akane?"

"Oh yea. What's the girls name again?"

"Kasumi"

"Oh. Kasuuuuuummmiii come out come out were ever you are!"

I started getting scared these guys were ANBU and there after me! I've gotta get away unnoticed. I started jumping tree to tree but I must have made some noise cause they started yelling at me to stop. Like hell i would stop! But me being clumsy at the worst times I tripped and fell to the ground -.-. Correction I fell on my butt, hard.

"Owww shit! Son of a bi-"

"Well well well what do we have here?" The male voice teased

"Kasumi No Mai you must come with us for the murder of your guardian Akane." The second voice said

"Never!" I shouted still sitting down

"Fine I've always liked the hard way." The first male smirked

He tried to grab me but I quickly got up and dodged, throwing kunai's at him. They found there way to his arms and chest, but one got his throat, that was just enough for me to run and jump on him, pushing the Kunai further in, and killing him. His partner looked shocked that a girl my height and age could easily kill a full grown man. That quickly changed from shock to anger,he quickly jumped at me and started throwing punches,I tried to dodge as many as I could but I couldn't dodge all. He threw a punch I did not see coming and got me in my face, sending me flying back.

I took this chance to sing

Don't mind me I'm only dieing

Don't mind me I'm only dieing

What got me in to this mess that devoured me!

Lies and actions keep promising

What got me in to this mess that devoured me!

(Song lyrics from Darling by Eyes Set To Kill)

He stopped what he was about to do which looked like he was gonna hit me again, and stood there in his nightmare, screaming for it to stop. I got tried of his screaming knowing someone might hear and whispered in his ear "Slit your throat". He fell to the ground dead, killing himself. I quickly got my stuff and ran all the way to the Leaf Village.

At Leaf~

I got to the gates and walked in, to see people walking around smiling and laughing,I couldn't help to smile myself as I looked around. As I was looking around I realized I had no idea were the hokage building is. Then right there a boy with blonde hair in an orange jumpsuit ran right passed me laughing so close that I could feel the force of the air hit me, then right after him a boy with black hair and eyes ran after yelling "I'm gonna kill you Naruto!"

I sweat dropped, well now I know the boy with blonde hair is Naruto...

"Sorry about them, there always like that."

I turned around to see a man with a mask and silver hair with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh that's ok." I said smiling

"I'm Kakashi Hatake." He said smiling...at least I think he was smiling.

"I'm Kasumi No Mai, it's nice to meet you." I said hopefully the news hasn't got here yet

By the way he nodded, it seemed it hasn't so that's good, but it doesn't mean it won't.

"Um I hate to be a bother but could you please show me where the Hokage is?" I asked nervously

"Of course! It would give me break from those two." He said pointing to the two boys who were wrestling on the ground not to far from us. I gotta admit it was pretty funny seeing them yelling and rolling around on the ground, so I of course giggled.

Kakashi patted my head, which made me look up at him since I'm a shorty:P

"Come on I'll show you the Hokage." He said putting a hand on my lower back guiding me in the right direction.

When we got to the door, he knocked waiting for an "Enter" that came shortly after. He opened the door and poked his head in, getting a sigh and a women saying "What is it now Kakashi?" He opened the door wider allowing me to go in front of him and walk to her desk, bowing and saying "Lady Hokage I would be honored if you were to allow me to live in your village."

I heard Kakashi close the door and walk beside me.

"Of course you can stay! Here's a key to your apartment, its in the Uchiha Complex." She said handing me a key

"Thank you." I said bowing

"Your welcome, now I noticed that headband on your thigh, your from the Mist correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Do you wish to become a ninja here?"

"I would very much like that."

"Then here you go." She said handing me a Leaf headband

"You will be on team 7, Kakashi's team since you already know him."

"Thank you so much." I said smiling

"Your welcome and dismissed"

Kakashi and I walked out and started walking to the training grounds, cause that's were the team would be he said.

And he was right Naruto was training with the boy with black hair while a girl with pink hair was staring at the blacked hair boy with hearts in her eyes.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Kakashi, he just chuckled and patted my head, leaving his hand there longer then he should have.

"Ok everyone training is over! Please come and sit in a circle." Kakashi shouted getting there attention and doing what he said it went like this; Naruto, Boy with black hair, pinkie, Kakashi in front with me sitting next to him.

"Ok everyone this is Kasumi and she is now part of Team 7." Kakashi said, I smiled and waved enthusiastically, "Please introduce yourselves starting with you." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

"Well my name is Naruto, I love ramen and I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Believe it!" He shouted

I just smiled and laughed at his hyper like personality.

Next was the boy with duck butt hair.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like many things, and I plan to become stronger to kill a certain someone."

I sweat dropped but smiled and nodded so show him I listened.

And last but not least pinkie.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like *she looks at Sasuke and giggles* and I hope to one day *once again looks at Sasuke and giggles*

"Ooooook, nice to meet you all." I said while looking at Sakura strangely

"My name is Kasumi No Mai, I like to train and be with friends and I hope to be ANBU someday." I said smiling (How weird two tried to kill her not to long agoXD)

"Well it's getting dark why don't you all head home." Kakashi said

Everyone nodded and started to get up, I watched as Sasuke started to walk away, then I remembered he said Uchiha, I live at the Uchiha Complex now so he must know where it is I thought as I ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Sauske, wait up!" I shouted

He stopped and spat "What?" Turning around to face me

Well then .

"Um do you know where the Uchiha Complex is?" I asked trying to sound nice

"Yes, why?" He asked his eyes narrowed at me

"Um the Hokage gave me a key to an apartment but I don't know where it is." I said looking down

He let out a long sigh and said "Come on I'll show you." While walking away

I looked up and smiled. He rolled his eyes and said "Hurry up I want to go home."

I pouted but ran after him anyway "You know I have a feeling that we are gonna be good friends." I said smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and said "Hn".

He showed me my apartment which was next to his and was about to go inside his when I said "Goodnight Sauske." Then walked inside and locked the door, then quickly stripped so I was in my underwear and crawled into bed. I would decorate tomorrow, and fell asleep thinking about colors and a glare I felt when talking to Sasuke...


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura's POV~

As I started walking home like Kakashi-sensei said, I heard "Hey Sasuke wait up!" And quickly turned around to see Kasumi running towards him. I laughed when I saw him look at her annoyed. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but he began to walk away. Ha she probably tried to flirt and failed! But I swear my mouth dropped to the floor when he stopped, turned around and told her to hurry up! What! How!? Could!? She!? I mean she just got here not long ago and she already got Sasuke! I'll show her! I thought glaring hopeing it would burn a mark on her head.

Kasumi's POV next morning~

I woke up and yawned, looking around at my plain room. I need to get paint...

I got out of bed and stretched, then looked through my bag for clothes. I decided on a green tank top and black shorts and red and black underwear. I jumped in the tub and took a quick shower washing my hair and body, while I was in there I started to play cumin in hot by Hollywood Undead. I got out then dressed, I used a fire jutsu to dry my hair then brushed it so it looked extremely straight. I started singing along and dancing to the kitchen for breakfast. I realized I just got here and wouldn't have any food so I have to go shopping! Yay! Then I heard pounding on my wall...not door...wall...and yelling. "Kasumi I'm trying to sleep!" Haha sounds like Sasuke. By then my song changed and I was playing Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. So I started singing along...loudly. "Maybe this just means you need to wake up!" I shouted back

Then went right back to singing. I soon heard a knock on my door and went to open it only to see an angry looking Sasuke.

"Oh hello Sasuke. How are you on this fine morning." I said innocently

He just glared at me with his hands in fists.

"Well your just in time to join me for breakfast." I said smiling

"Eh?" Sasuke said looking at me confused

"Yea come on!" I said as I grabbed some money and locked my door, then grabbed his arm and started walking away from the complex.

"So were are the best places to eat?" I asked as I let go of his arm

"Hn" was all he said...well then .

"Well then Mr. Grumpy." I said in a baby voice

"I wouldn't be grumpy if you hadn't woken me up." Sasuke grumbled

"Now Sasuke if I hadn't woken you up, then we wouldn't be on our way to eat breakfast." I said poking his cheek and smiling at him.

He just rolled his eyes and said "Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes." I said laughing

Then the music for Toxic Valentine by All Time Low started playing and I started singing the lyrics

She's gotta target painted on her back and keeps a list of quality's a good girl lacks

She bites her lip

and tips her bottle I take a drink cause the truth is hard to swallow

Ohhh oh oh oh

Sex and white lies

Handcuffs and alibis

She lays her hallow on the pillow as she sleeps

Her heart beats red wine

My Toxic Valentine lays her hallow on the pillow that used to be mine ohhh ohh-

That's as far as I got cause Sasuke put a hand over my mouth -.-

Sooooo I licked it . Hahaha that got him the pull away!

"Ewww that's gross!" He exclaimed

I stuck my tongue out at him then asked "Why did you stop me from singing, I was getting to a good part."

"..."

"..."

"..."

":P"

"-.-"

"XD"

"-.-"

"^.^"

"Stop that..."

"He speaks!"

"Shut up and lets go eat." He said walking away

"Hahaha I win!" I shouted as I ran and jumped on his back

He grunted, not expecting me to jump on him, but sighed and put his hands under my knees to carry me properly and asked "Why are you on me?"

"Cause I don't feel like walking." I said putting my head on his shoulder, I started singing a random verse

I have nothing left to give

I have found the perfect end

You were made to make it hurt

Disappear into the dirt

Carry me to heavens arms

Light the way and let me go

Take the time to take my breath

I will end were i began

And I will find the enemy within

Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear agony just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way its gotta be

Dear agony (Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin)

I finished right when we walked into what looked like a ramen restaurant and immediately felt glares.

I looked around and saw Sakura and some blonde girl shooting me death glares.

Okkkkk sweat drop

"Hey Sasuke?" I asked poking his cheek

"What." He said emotionless

"Why are they giving me glares?" I asked looking at them

He looked at me then looked to were I was looking at and rolled his eyes. "Fan-girls." He said looking at them, which caused them to start giggling.

"Oh, so do you want to sit somewhere else like...over there!" I said pointing to an empty table far away from the fan-girls

"Yes." He said emotionless (he's gonna be talking in a monotone voice until stated otherwise)

I realized I was still on his back as he walked over to the table, and thought I'm probably heavy, poor guy!

He stopped and leaned down a little so I could get off his back.

He sat on the right side all the way to wall, I was gonna sit on the opposite side but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down so I was sitting next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked

"I don't want any of the fan-girls sitting next to me."

"Ohhhh, that makes sense."

We ordered, well I just got whatever he got since I didn't actually know what to get.

As we were waiting for our food I asked him "Wasn't I heavy?"

"What?"

"Wasn't I heavy when you were carrying me." I stated

"No, but you should eat more, your to light."

"Awwww are you worried about me health." I said batting my eyelashes at him

He rolled his eyes and "hn'd"

I just laughed at his behavior

Our food finally came right when Naruto came running in.

He saw us and quickly ran and sat on the opposite side in front of me.

"Hi Naruto!" I waved enthusiastically

"Hi Kasumi-chan!" He waved back

"Hn."

"He says hi." I said smiling at Naruto then hitting Sasuke's thigh and glaring

"Ow! What?"

"I didn't do anything." I said looking at him blankly

He just grumbled and glared

I just smirked and went back to eating.

When the waitress came by to get Naruto's order...lets just say I'm never gonna pay for him again! He ordered 20 or more ramen bowls!

Sasuke and I weren't even done when Naruto finished all his ramen bowls!

While we were sitting and talking Sakura came over.

"Hi Sasuke!" She said dreamily

"What." He spat

"I just wanna know how you are, don't be so mean." She pouted

I giggled at how naive she was. Its so obvious he doesn't like her! What a weenie:P

"What are you laughing at." She pointed at me glaring

"Ohhh nothing." I said innocently

"Don't play that innocent crap with me!" She said raising her hand to slap me,right then I froze and had a flash back.

Flash back~

"Don't play that innocent crap with me!" Akane shouted raising her hand and slapping me, making me fall the floor,crying. I was 7 when it happened.

End flash back~

I was still frozen from shock, when Sakura brought her hand down to slap me,but she didnt have the chance cause Sasuke grabbed her wrist, stopping her from touching me. I didn't realize I was crying until it was too late.

"Wha- what are you doing Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked shocked

"Stop." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at her

She looked at him then at me, she pouted then stomped away back to her table with Ino.

"Are you ok Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked concerned

"I- I yeah yeah I'm f- fine, um I'm g-gonna go home. I'll see you guys later." I said shakily getting up.

I gave a hug to Naruto...then Sasuke. He hesitated but still gave me a small pat.

I walked calmly out of the ramen shop, but when I was out of there sight I ran quickly back to my home.

I fumbled for my key and tried to unlock my door, but it is kinda hard when your eyes are blurry from tears.

I finally opened it and quickly undressed leaving me in my underwear. I walked to my room still crying and sat in a ball in the corner of my room (Lol emo corner XD)

I put my arms around my knees and head on them sobbing. I guess what people say are true...your first kill haunts you.


	5. Chapter 4

Kasumi's Pov~

I woke up curled up in a ball on the floor, to someone knocking on my door. Then I heard the door open! Who else has a key to my apartment? I heard footsteps walking around then "Kasumi! Where are you!?"

Oh it's Kakashi…..

I heard the footsteps come closer to my room, when they stopped in front of my door.

"Kasumi? Are you in here?" He asked as he opened the door letting light poor in and blinding my eyes.

He stopped when he saw me, in shock. He quickly came over to me and tilted my head to look at him.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" I asked groggily

"Kasumi we haven't seen you since Saturday." He said concerned

"What day is it?" I asked confused

"Kasumi….it's Tuesday." He said putting his vest on me

"Tuesday!" I shouted, what I remember just falling asleep, was I in some kind of coma?

"Shhh, yes Tuesday, Sasuke came by every day since Saturday to see if you were ok, but you never answered." He said picking me up bridal style

If I had any energy, I would be blushing red; I mean my sensei was carrying me in my underwear, not to mention he's HOT!

"Where are we going?" I asked looking down so he wouldn't see my embarrassment

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He stated

"What!? NO!" I shouted, squirming trying to get out of his grip

He looked down surprised at my reaction and held me against his chest tighter. I stopped squirming and looked up at him.

"Are you afraid?"

I looked back down ashamed, I was ninja god dammit! I shouldn't be afraid of these types of things!

"It's ok Kasumi; I'm here and not going anywhere." He said looking at me softly

I looked up at him and smiled the best I could, for someone that was asleep for 4 days, I'm freakin exhausted! Although it must have looked weird to see a grown man carrying a teenager, who might I add not fully clothed, through the streets to the hospital while looking at her softly. People might get the wrong idea…..I wouldn't mind though;)

At The Hospital~

We walked inside to immediately be crowded by nurses, asking questions, but Kakashi didn't want to hear it….

"I need to see Lady Tsunade!" He shouted

One of the nurses rushed off to find her, while the others went back to what they were doing. Nice, Kakashi has a way with the ladies…..

"Yes?" Lady Tsunade said coming into view

"Lady Tsunade." Kakashi called

She turned around looking annoyed but the look went to shock when she saw me in his arms, almost asleep again.

"What happened to her!" She shouted quickly coming and looking me up and down

"I don't know I found her like this in her room." He said looking at me concerned once again

"Come with me." She said quickly walking away

Kakashi had to jog a little to keep up with her until she stopped at a room. "Put her on the bed." She said going into a small closet and pulling out a hospital gown.

Kakashi gently placed me on the bed and gently squeezed my hand.

"Ok wait outside Kakashi, I'll call you back in." She said

He nodded and walked outside and closed the door. Lady Tsunade unzipped the vest and helped me slip on the gown, and laid me back down and pulled the blanket on me, then touched my forehead and mumbled something to herself, I couldn't make it out though.

She opened the door and called in Kakashi, but stopped him in the doorway and whispered something in his ear. He looked shocked but nodded and walked over to the right side of the bed and sat on the edge. (My right not yours)

"What's wrong?" I asked him, I could tell something wasn't right by the look on his face

"Your temperature is very high, so Lady Tsunade said it would be a good idea to keep you in here for at least a week so she can keep an eye on you." He said looking sorry

"What!? NO NO NO!" I shouted trying to get out of the bed, but Kakashi got on top of me and held me down.

"Lady Tsunade!" He shouted trying to hold me, I was sobbing uncontrollably, don't ask why cause I don't even know.

She ran in and stopped when she saw me, and quickly ran to a cabinet and pulled out a shot, then ran to my side and lifted up my gown and injected the shot into my hip. I instantly started to calm down and felt sleepy, I had a hard time keeping my eyes open, the last thing I saw was Kakashi leaning over me and looking at me sadly.

Couple hours later~

Kasumi's Pov~

I woke up with a start, looking around I forgot where I was until I saw the all-white room and a sleeping Kakashi and Naurto, plus a Sasuke looking out the window.

I groaned from the light, which got Sasuke's attention. He looked at me relived then kicked Naurto and Kakashi to wake them up. They woke up looking startled but smiled when they saw I was awake.

"How are you feeling Kasumi-chan?" Naurto asked smiling

"I feel a lot better thank you." I said returning the smile

"That's good to hear, you were starting to scare us." Kakashi said

"How long have I been asleep this time?" I asked a little scared

"2 days." Sasuke said

"2 days! Gosh 6 days of my life wasted." I grumbled frowning

They all laughed while except for Sasuke who just smiled, but at least I'm making progress right?

"Soooo when can I get out of here?"

"Lady Tsunade said as soon as you wake up." Sasuke said leaning against the wall. Oh you're cool:P

"YAY!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed only to fall on my ass "Owwwww!" I pouted

They just laughed well Sasuke chuckled….but anyways what nice friends -.-

"Get out." I said blankly

They looked at me confused

"Well if you want to stay and watch me change then ok." I said as I got up and grabbed my clothes, Naurto and Sasuke blushed a deep red and quickly rushed out the door, while Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and walked coolly out.

I quickly changed then walked out the door to see all the guys waiting for me. I smiled and said "I'm gonna go home to take a bath so I'll meet you all at the training grounds ok?"

They nodded and walked off, while I quickly ran home.

I unlocked my door and ran to my room and grabbed a red tank top and black shorts plus black underwear and bra, then walked to the shower. When I was done I walked back to my room, dressed and used a jutsu to dry my hair then brushed it out. I put on black eyeliner in top and bottom lid. Then I grabbed my Kunai's and key and walked out the door, but not without locking it ^.^

While I walked to the training grounds people asked "how I was" and "hope I'm getting better" I've never had this much attention I felt happy and important for once! I got to the training grounds to see Naurto and Sasuke sparing and Sakura staring lovingly at Sasuke. Although it looked like Naurto and Sasuke were really fighting….(sweat drop) are they always like this?

I walked up to Kakashi and asked "Who am I supposed to spar with?"

"Sakura." He said smiling

I gaped at him like he was crazy! This guy has to be kidding me, I mean it's pretty obvious we don't like each other!

Sakura looked up and came over when she heard her name and asked "What is it Sensei?"

"You're gonna spar with Kasumi." He said then called Naurto and Sasuke over

"Ok you two take a break, Kasumi and Sakura are gonna spar." When he said that Sasuke's head snapped up

You didn't even have to have good eyes to see the tension going on between Sakura and I.

We took out places while Sasuke and Naurto sat and watched, even Kakashi put his book down to watch.

"You first pinkie." I said teasingly

She grew red from anger and quickly ran at me trying to hit me but missing. I started to dance around her attacks, making her angrier if that was possible, then I started to sing as my eyes turned ice blue;

"Now you're adrift in the sea of lies  
A foolish villain in an endless chapter  
The demons running behind your eyes  
A simple shadow  
We can fight together

I'll never walk away  
Tear down! the walls that will surround  
Cry out! Above the burning sound  
Show me! How bleeding hearts still pound  
If we stand together, we will be unbroken!

We carry forward into the night  
The strength of innocence like children's laughter  
An army standing for what is right  
We'll fall like angels if we lose what matters

I will not walk away  
Tear down! the walls that will surround  
Cry out! Above the burning sound  
Show me! How bleeding hearts still pound  
If we stand together, we will be unbroken!" (Unbroken by Black Veil Brides)

By now Sakura was on the ground screaming in pain, and wailing for me stop. I stood above her and stopped the pain by touching her forehead and whispered in her ear "Now you know not to mess with me." She whimpered as I walked away, my eyes still ice blue, but what I didn't know was someone was watching in amusement, hidden in the shadows…

Unknowns Pov~

I watched her walk away into the trees, I was amused at how she was willing to hurt her own teammate. She would do well in my organization. (Can you guess who this is? I'll give you a hint his name does not start with an M XD) Now I just have to figure out whom to send to get her…..decisions, decisions….. I thought as I walked back to the hideout.

Kasumi's Pov~

I walked into the forest bewildered of what I did. I found a stream and looked at my reflection to see my eyes still Ice blue. Why do they turn blue? Is that part of my power when I sing? Or is it when I want to kill? I shivered at that thought. I sat down and leaned against a tree and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of nature. I heard a rustling and quickly opened my eyes to see Sasuke jump down from a nearby tree. I looked at him as he walked towards me, oh boy he looks angry…..

"What the hell was that!" He screamed at me

I got up and looked back at him "What!?" I shouted back

"That,(he pointed at my eyes) with Sakura! She was sent to the hospital!" He said turning red

"oh." I said looking down

"Oh!? Is that all you can say! Don't you feel a bit ashamed!"

"Ashamed? Ashamed! Of course I feel ashamed! I feel fucken terrible! Do you know how many times I wished in my head that I never did that! I know Sakura and I aren't the best of friends but I would never wish what I saw upon her!" I shouted now tears coming streaming down my face

He looked shocked then asked a question I knew the answer to but wouldn't dare say.

"Then why was she almost dead, and your eyes blue when she was about to die?"

"Because I've done it before and killed."

I said nothing and looked at him, then said "I don't wanna fight, please."

He looked at me softly then walked over to me and gave me a hug. I was shocked but immediately hugged back and let the tears fall. "You'll be my best friend no matter what, right Sasuke?" I asked scared of the answer

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

I smiled knowing one day I'll have to tell him my secret, what I didn't know was that day was soon…..


	6. Chapter 5

Kasumi's POV~

I woke up to the sun shining in my face but noticed I wasn't in my bedroom, the walls were painted navy blue with Uchiha symbols...so it had to be only one persons room...Sasuke...but were was that damn idiot! And no we didn't do anything last night were just friends but now he knows I sleep in my underwear cause...well...I'm in my underwear...anyways I got out of bed when I heard yelling from outside the apartment, I grabbed one of Sasuke's navy blue shirts and pulled it on, it fell to my mid thigh so it didn't cover much but whatever:P

I lazily opened the front door to be blinded by light so I rubbed my eyes while saying "Sasuke? What's going on?"

Only when I could fully open my eye's, I then understood what all the yelling was about...standing in front of me was two Akatsuki members.

One of them looked down at me (cause I'm so damn short-.-) and stared, I knew who this was...Itachi Uchiha...Sasuke's older brother. It must have looked so wrong for me to walk out of Sasuke's apartment in nothing but one of his shirts...

Itachi stared at me, then looked up when he heard Sasuke yell "Kasumi go back inside now!" I was about to argue about how I could take care of myself and crap, when Itachi grabbed my arm and placed me in front of himself, with his hands holding on to my waist so I couldn't move!

I started struggling, trying to get out of his grip.

"Stop moving." He said emotionless (he's gonna be monotone too)

"You know how wrong this looks! I mean come on this shirt barley covers my ass!" I shouted

He raised an eyebrow but smirked. I blushed at this but didn't stop fighting.

"Let her go Itachi! This fight is between me and you!" Sasuke shouted

"Hold her." Itachi said handing me over to Kisame Hoshigaki, that's right I know all the names of the Akatsuki!

Kisame held me from my shoulders since I was waaay to short for him to hold my waist:P

"Hi." I said looking up and smiling at him

He looked shocked that I actually spoke decent to him instead of saying something foul.

"Um...hi?" He said looking down at me

"What's your name?" I asked as I saw Naruto get knocked out and Sasuke attacking Itachi.

"Kisame. Kisame Hoshigaki." He said smiling back showing his razor sharp teeth. "What's yours?"

"Kasumi. Kasumi No Mai." I said still smiling

He face went from smiling to shock.

"You're Kasumi?" He said still in shock

"Yea? Is there something I don't know?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him

Then I saw Sasuke go down and Itachi make his way towards Naruto who was struggling to get up. I quickly got out of Kisame's grip and ran to Naruto and hugged him, shocking both Naruto and Itachi.

"Please." I said with pleading eyes "Don't hurt him."

Itachi looked shocked and didn't move until Kisame came and whispered something in his ear causing Itachi to give me a look. Then pervy sage came and they started to flee but not without Itachi picking me up by my- well Sasuke's shirt and whispering in my ear "Well be waiting for you." His hot breath making me shiver, then dropping me on my ass which hurt -.-! And running off with Kisame into the forest.

I helped Naruto up, who was blushing tomato red holding on to my waist then giving him to pervy sage, so I could help Sasuke up, who also was blushing red like Naruto with his arm around my waist for support, though he wouldn't look at me:P

When we got them settled into there hospital rooms, Sasuke asked the question I was hoping to avoid.

"What did Itachi tell you?" He asked, venom in his voice when he said his brothers name

"Nothing for you to worry about." I said not looking at him

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you." He said plainly

I laughed and said "Are you scared your brother will try to hit on me?"

He rolled his eyes and "Hn'd"

I laughed running to his side and hugging him with force.

He just patted my back and had a faraway look on his face which got me concerned.

"What's on your mind Sasuke?" I asked sitting on the bed

"I'm leaving." He said blankly

I furrowed my brows at him "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"Exactly what I said I'm leaving the leaf. I need to get more powerful to kill Itachi." He said in a very scary tone

"You can't leave! You're my best friend!" I shouted, tears pouring from my eyes

He looked at me softly "Kasumi, I never said I would stop being you're best friend."

"I don't want you to leave. Your the first friend I've ever made!" I said leaning into his chest for comfort

He held me as I cried, stroking my hair. "I didn't say I was leaving now, well have lots of time together." He said

I pulled away to look at him and smile, he smiled back.

"If your gonna leave, where are you going then?"

"I'm going to Orochimaru." He said looking away

"The one who gave you that mark?" I asked pointing to his shoulder

"Yes. He's the only one that can help me control it." He said

"Sasuke...there's something you should know about me...something I should have told you way before we were close."

"What is it?" He asked confused

"I'm-" I started

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse said poking her head in

"I'll tell you later." I said climbing off the bed

Then without him expecting it, I kissed his forehead then walked out the room feeling his gaze on me.

As I was walking back to my apartment I heard someone yell "Kasumi! Wait!"

I turned around to see Kakashi-sensei walking towards me

"Oh hi Kakashi-sensei." I said smiling

"Hello Kasumi. Can we talk inside?" He asked

"Of course." I said then walked to my door, unlocking it then stepping aside to let him in.

"I know its plain, I haven't bought paint yet." I said smiling sheepishly

"That's alright." He said laughing

He looked me up and down. I barley realized I was still just in Sasuke's shirt. I started blushing and stuttering "I- I um um sho- should get cha- changed." As I started walking away he grabbed my arm, stopping me were I was.

I looked back at him "Wha- what are yo- you doing?"

"You don't need to change, just stay here with me." He said pulling me into a hug

I could feel my face burning up and so many questions pop up in my head.

He sat down on the sofa, placing me in his lap.

"I don't know why, but I feel different around you." He whispered

"What are you saying?" I asked getting my voice back

"I'm saying, I want to be with you." He said matter-of-factly

"But-." I started

"I know, it's not right for a student to be with her sensei, but we can make this work, we just need to keep this a secert. Ok?" He said looking me in the eye

"Ok." I said smiling

He smiled back then leaned down, I pulled down his mask as his lips met mine. I sat, straddling his waist, as we battled for dominance, of course he won -.-

We pulled away to breathe, and sat there, me holding on to his vest as he played with my hair.

"Is that Sasuke's shirt?" He asked barley noticing it now

"Um hehe yea." I said scratching the back of my head

"Why are you wearing it?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me

"Cause I stayed at his apartment last night." I said laughing awkwardly

He just shook his head at me

"Hey don't shake your head at me! We're best friends!" I defended

"Ok ok calm down." He said laughing

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly

"Hey, watch it, I could put that tongue to use." He said smirking

I immediately put my tongue back in mouth, staring at him wide eyed.

He chuckled, kissing my forehead and moving me so I was sitting next to him. Then got up and started walking to the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked getting on my hands and knees

"We don't want people getting the wrong idea, now do we?" He asked smirking

"Fine." I said grumbling, crossing my arms

He sighed, walking back over to me and lifting me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, arms around his neck. His hands holding me from my thighs.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He whispered pressing his forehead against mine

I smiled as he gave me a passionate kiss, feeling sparks.

He put me down and walked to the door, winking before leaving. I locked the door after he left, then walked to my bedroom.

As I closed the door, I slid down it thinking "What am I going to do?" I now not only have to tell Sasuke but Kakashi my secret as well...my life is so fucked up...


	7. Chapter 6

Kasumi's Pov~

It's been 3 months since I've fled to the leaf village and life couldn't be any better! I've made new friends in the last 3 months their names are; Shikamaru, Temari, Garra, Choji, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Rock Lee. When everyone has time we hang out at the training grounds, although the guys just wrestle, we girls hang and talk about boys. ^.^

Sadly a week after Kakashi and I became a secret couple, Sasuke left. He was proclaimed a missing-nin and a bounty was put over his head. He left me a note under my door saying this;

Dear Kasumi,

I know I said I wouldn't leave for a while but, I need to do this. You will always be my best friend and I hope I'm still yours, maybe one day I'll see you again so you can tell me what you needed to when I was in the hospital. I will always watch over you and…I love you.

Sasuke

When I read that I burst out crying. I couldn't believe my best friend Sasuke just left. Naurto and I took his absences hardest the most, seeing as we were the ones that he was close to. I cried myself to sleep every night, for a month, hoping I would wake up and this would be some horrible nightmare and Sasuke would be here but, this isn't a dream, he's really gone. I hope like he said we would see each other one day and I hope that one day is soon.

Well anyways if you're wondering…yes Kakashi and I are still a couple and going strong. Nobody as suspected a thing….at least I think. He comes by my apartment sometimes to hang out and eat dinner with me. Oh it's September right now so in 5 months I'll be 15 yippee! Well I guess you could say Naurto and I have become close since Sasuke left, kinda like best friends but no one can replace Sasuke and he knows that, we try not to bring him up but sometimes it's what keeps us sane, knowing we didn't just make him up. Were ever you are Sasuke I hope your safe and well, Kasumi out!

Present~

I woke up to the sun in my face -.- so I got up and stretched. I went through my drawer and grabbed a purple tank top and dun dun dun dun, drum roll please…black shorts! Plus red underwear:P

I hopped in the shower and washed my hair and body then got out and dressed. I used a jutsu to dry my hair, and then brushed it. Silky smooth;)

I packed everything I owned into the same bag I brought when I first came here and put it on my back, I have a feeling something is gonna happen today, and it's not gonna be good.

I walked out my front door and locked it. I turned around only to face a smiling Naurto.

"Ah!" I screamed

"Wow! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Naurto said chuckling

"That's ok." I said catching my breath

"Where are you going?" Naurto asked as we walked down town

"To get breakfast, then to the training grounds to hang with everyone. What about you?"

"Same! Can I eat breakfast with you?" He asked with pleading eyes

"Of course!" I said hugging his side

He laughed and hung on to my shoulder as we walked to his favorite place to eat the ramen stand.

When we got there the old man already had our orders ready since we came every day. We also saw Sakura, she sent me death glares. Even since that day I all most killed her she's hated me, it's gotten worse since Sasuke left, she's so convinced that I'm in love with Naurto! First she said it was Sasuke and now that he's gone I want Naurto! Naurto has a girlfriend, I mean I love Naurto but in a brotherly way, and Hinata is such a nice girl, she's one of my best girlfriends! Even if I did like Naurto I would never do that to her. Anyways we got our ramen and sat down talking about what the others are doing right now.

"Well Shikamaru is most likely sleeping or saying 'What a drag.'" I said laughing

"Yeah and Kiba is probably waiting for me to show up so he can kill me." Naurto said laughing leaning against me

"Hello Kasumi, Naurto."

We both looked up to see Kakashi standing there with a hand in his pocket and the other holding one of his porn books.

I rolled my eyes and said "Hello Kakashi-sensei."

"Hi Kakashi-sensei." Naurto said smiling sheepishly

"What are you two up to?" Kakashi asked sitting next to me

"Nothing gonna finish breakfast then head to the training grounds with the others." Naurto answered leaning back against me

"Oh in that case, I'll let you finish your breakfast, see you later." He said before poofing away.

"Ok then (sweat drop)." I said looking at where he was just sitting

"Well let's go Kasumi-chan!" Naurto said grabbing my arm and running off, with me trying to keep up with him.

Kakashi's Pov~

I was walking down the road when an ANBU came running towards me saying they were having a meeting that I must attend. I ran with him back to base and stood waiting for what was to be said.

"This meeting was last minute because we have two ANBU's from the mist telling us an important message." He pointed to the first man

"Yes we come from the mist and we are informing all the other villages about a murderer who was last seen 3 months ago."

"Well can you describe the murderer?" One man asked

"Yes the murderer is female her name is Kasumi. Kasumi no mai. She's 14 and has black hair and light brown eyes. She murdered her guardian Akane and killed two of our own ANBU.

Everyone froze when they heard her full name. The ANBU from the mist took note of this and asked "She's here isn't she"

They all nodded except for Kakashi, he was in shock but quickly and quietly poofed out of there, to Kasumi.

Kasumi's Pov~

I was talking to Hinata when Kakashi poofed in front of me and quickly grabbed my arm and poofed us out in the forest.

"What's going on Kakashi?" I asked confused

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered leaning against a tree for support

"Tell you what?" I asked getting scared

"That your rouge." He said turning around to face the girl he thought he knew.

I froze when he said that. How could he know? I haven't told anyone.

"Who told you that?" I asked shaking

"Two ANBU from the mist came to warn us about a murderer." He said staring at me

"I was gonna tell you Kakashi! I swear but I was scared! I didn't know how to tell you!" I sobbed

"Why? Why did you do it?" He asked sadly

"Cause I had to." I said still crying and looking at him

"You didn't have to do anything! Why would you kill your guardian?" He shouted

"Because she abused me!" I shouted back

He went from angry to shock to remorseful.

"Kasumi…..I'm sorry." He said walking towards me and pulling me into a loving hug

I looked up at him and said "Come with me."

He looked shocked and asked "What?"

"Come with me. I'm leaving, I can't stay here. They'll either leave me to rot in a cell or kill me." I said sadly

"Kasumi….I can't leave." He said looking away

"Why not?" I asked utterly confused

"This is my home. I'm not gonna leave to become rouge." He said sternly

I backed away from him and said "You would fight me."

He looked shocked "Kasumi I don't want to hurt you. Please just turn yourself in."

"Turn myself in? Never! I have been doing a damn good job at hiding from them, I'm not gonna let all my hard work go to waste!" I shouted furious and heart broken

"Please! I love you Kasumi! I don't want to lose you!" He shouted

Naurto's Pov~

Everyone was watching their argument, and when I say everyone I mean everyone all our friends and ANBU. But we were shocked when Kakashi said "Please! I love you Kasumi! I don't want to lose you!"

I fell out of the tree close to them but they didn't seem to notice. How long were Kakashi and Kasumi in a relationship?

Kasumi's Pov~

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't be asking me to kill myself!" I shouted

"Kasumi you will leave me with no other choice! I love you…..but I love my village more!" He shouted running at me

"I love you to Kakashi, but I rather have my life!" I shouted blocking his hits sobbing

I could see tears coming from Kakashi's eyes, I grabbed his vest and pulled down his mask, pushing my lips against his in one final kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my waist brining me closer, when we heard clapping. We pulled away quickly to see the ANBU and all my friends standing there shocked.

"Well it looks like you got your bloody hands on an ANBU, but not just any ANBU but the Copy Cat Ninja." The first mist ANBU laughed

"So sorry we have to kill your girlfriend, but she's too young for you anyways." The second one laughed as well, running at me.

I dodged his hits and threw kunai at him, one getting lodged in his head, killing him instantly.

The other ANBU including Kakashi and my friends started throwing punches and using jutsus. I knew I wouldn't be able to live if I used hand to hand combat so I did the only thing I could do….. I sang;

I've got this gun, to your head

I've got blood, on these hands

I'll be your eternal, never ending

I'll be the end of your beginning

I'm the battle to your every war

I'm the first rip, for everything torn

I've got no room in this heart

Gonna tear you apart

Death to your heart

And I'll rip it apart

You've come undone

You're the weakest one

Death to your heart

and I'll rip it apart

You've come undone

You're the weakest

The weakest one

They all fell to the ground screaming in pain, I ran to Kakashi's side and took of the genjutsu, allowing him to wake up. I looked down at him smiling sadly, then pulled down his mask and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Maybe I'll see you again someday Kakashi." I said as silent tears came from my eyes.

I jumped from tree to tree trying to get distance between me and the leaf. When I thought I was far enough I released the genjutsu, they would have a headache for a while but they would survive and that's all that matters.

It's dark now I don't know how long I've been running but I've probably when running all day since it was morning when I fled. It should be safe for me camp out for the night. I stopped by a river to clean my wounds; yea they got me pretty good, but there not life threatening so I'll be ok. Although I can't say the same thing for my clothes -.-

I changed into a gray tank top and black shorts and set up a tent and sleeping bag. I quickly made a fire and cooked some instant ramen. It 'strange to know I was just eating ramen with Naurto this morning…..he must hate me now. I finished my ramen and put out the fire, then climbed into my tent. As I began to drift off I could of swore I heard movement come from outside my tent….


	8. Chapter 7

Kasumi's Pov~

I woke up to the wonderful sound and smell of nature! Hey I could get used to living out here. I climbed out of my tent and took a big whiff, Oh yea nature smells good. I decided to stay in the same clothes since I changed last night. I packed my belongings quickly while listening to Blackout by Breathe Carolina.

"Can you relate can you keep up the pace like your dying for this?

I'm only getting started, I won't blackout! I'm on my way!" I sang when I heard a bush near me rustle.

"Who's there!" I shouted packing my things more quickly. As I finished I silently crept towards the bush, then moved it aside to see….a bunny? Awwwwww! It's so adorable!

I picked up the bunny and held it up for closer exception….."It's a girl and I will name you Jewels, and you shall be mine!" I shouted laughing like a maniac

It didn't seem fazed the slightest bit….. (Sweat drop)

"Well then Jewels since I don't have anything to put you in your just gonna ride on my shoulder, ok?" Great I'm talking to a bunny….I have officially gone insane…no that boat sailed a long time ago. I laughed at my own stupidy. Jewels opened her mouth but didn't do anything…oooookkkaaay then?

I started walking and just asking random questions to jewels….well it's not like she'll ever answer so you know….

Pein's Pov~

I was sitting at my desk reading reports and thinking there was something else I needed to do, but I couldn't remember! It frustrates me! I slammed my hands on my desk making papers fly. "Great." I mumbled. I saw a folder sitting at the bottom of my desk "Must have been buried under the papers." I said to myself. I opened it to revel a picture of a young girl…..that sounded like I was a pedophile…..

"Ah! I remember!" I said as I read it

"Kasumi No Mai. Killed her guardian and 2 ANBU, and has a special ability…..I have to recruit her. This is what I needed to do. The only problem is…..who do I send?"

"H'm…she probably won't come without a fight…" I said as Konan walked in, she's the only one who can enter without knocking.

"What are you doing Pein?" She asked as she put her hands on my shoulders, looking down at the file in my hands.

"Trying to decide who should recruit this girl." I said concentrating on the picture

"Finally! Another girl!" She shouted, then started skipping around my office -.-

"Yes, another female….." I said starting to regret that I might have to put up with another girl just as hyper or worse.

"Who have you thought about sending?" she asked

"H'm either Itachi and Kisame or Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Just sound them all, if you want to recruit her then she must be strong."

"Makes sense." I said

"Ok call them in." I said going back to work

"Yes Pein." She said walking…well skipping out my office

Konan's Pov~

"Itachi! Kisame! Hidan! Kakuzu!." I shouted walking into the lounge

"What Bitch!" Hidan shouted

I rolled my eyes at him "Pein has a mission for all of you. Report to his office." I said sitting down a couch

They all got up and started walking towards Pein's office with Hidan cussing all the way there. Well this should be interesting…..

3 hours later Kasumi's Pov~

I've been walking for three damn hours! I haven't seen one single ANBU! Although I guess that's a good thing cause I don't feel like fighting right now. As I kept on walking Jewels began to twitch…..like a lot.

"What's wrong Jewels?" I said looking at my shoulder

Twitch* twitch* twitch*

I gave her the "Wtf" look

As we kept on walking she continued to twitch, then I heard a man yell "How long is it gonna take to find a fucking little girl!" I immediately jumped into a tree and leaped to a closure tree to get a better look at the man, but I didn't find just one, I found four! I got there just in time to see a man with stiches slap the back of his head, making him cuss some more, which caused me to giggle and them go silent.

"Did you hear that?" Kisame asked looking at a man with black hair pulled back into a pony tail and red eyes. "He looks a lot like Sasuke…..wait! He's Sasuke's older brother! The guy that held me back from helping Naurto!"

"Hn" was all he said

"Do you think the bitch is here somewhere?" A purple eyed man with silver hair asked the guy with stiches.

"Perhaps" Stiches said

As I was about to leap away, when Jewels hopped off my shoulder and landed by Sasuke's older brother's foot.

"Shit! Stupid bunny." I mumbled

"What was that bitches name again?" purple eyes asked

"Kasumi. Kasumi No Mai, and she's not exactly a child Hidan, she's fourteen." Stiches said

Shitshitshitshitshit their looking for me!

"In that case…..come out Kasumi we won't hurt you!" Purple eyes said with a smirk on his face

I had no choice, I had to get Jewels so I leaped down but kept in the shadows, but my landing made noise, which alerted them to where I was standing, but they couldn't see me.

"Come on. It's ok." The shark man said…wait shark man? Kisame?"

"Kisame?" I asked taking a slow step forward, coming into the sun.

His eyes went wide when he saw me. "Kasumi." He said smiling showing his razor sharp teeth.

"Kisame!" I yelled as I ran and jumped on him, giving him a huge hug.

He spun me around then put me gently on the ground.

"Wait! Hold on a sec! Kisame you know this hot babe!" Hidan said gesturing to me

"Yes, this is Kasumi. Itachi and I met her when we were sent to capture Naurto."

I looked at Itachi to see him staring at me, it caused me to blush, which Itachi noticed and smirked at.

"How's my little brother, Kasumi?" He asked teasingly

"I don't know, he left a little after you and Kisame came to take Naurto." I said picking up Jewels

"I thought you two were close, after all you did come out of his apartment in only his shirt." He said smirking

I froze and stared at him with horror written on my face. "Nothing happened!" I shouted turning red

"Sure doesn't look like nothing happened." Hidan said smirking and winking at me

"We're best friends! Nothing more!" I said turning away

"Ok guys no more picking on Kasumi. We need to head back to the hideout." Kisame said putting an arm around my shoulder

"Hideout?" I asked confused

"Yes, your joining the Akatsuki." He said grinning

They all looked at me for my reaction hoping I would freak out or something, but instead I said "Cool." Then picked up my bag and placed it on my shoulder.

Kisame smirked then began walking, his arm still on my shoulder. The others were walking behind or beside us.

"You're gonna like it there, but first you have to see leader." Kisame said giving me reassuring smile

"Oh boy…" I said sweat dropping of what the outcome might be.


	9. Chapter 8

Kasumi's Pov~

We've been walking for about an hour now and it seems Itachi is the one leading us so this should be interesting (Insert evil face here)

"Itachi." I said pulling on his robe

"What." He said looking down

"Can we stop for a minute?"

"No." He said looking away

"Please?" I whined

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No." He said getting irritated

"But-."

"No." He cut me off

"But I gotta tinkle!" I said hopping up and down

His eye twitched as he looked at me, ready to explode. He let out a sigh "Hurry or else we'll leave you."

I decide to be smart and say "You won't leave me; you'll get in trouble by leader-sama." I said waving a finger in his face

"Go." He said menacingly as his eyes turned red

"Going." I squeaked, running towards the trees

When I was done with my business, I ran quickly back so Itachi wouldn't murder me. As I came into view he saw me and nodded towards the others signaling I was back. I ran to catch up with Itachi so I could walk beside him, I feel important walking in front with him.

"Who has Jewels?" I asked looking around for my bunny

He pulled out his hand from inside his robe and there sat on the palm of his hand was Jewels. He then gently dropped her in my hands.

"Thank you." I said smiling up at him (Curse my shortness)

He nodded then continued looking forward.

It was about another hour until we finally reached a huge boulder. Itachi did some hand signs and the boulder moved, allowing us to see a tunnel, Itachi started walking in , so I followed close behind him scared I might get lost. As we went further in the tunnel, light could be seen from ahead.

We walked in to what looked like a living room, I saw a man with red hair looking blankly at the TV screen which was off. Then a blonde haired man sculpting what looked like a bird with clay. Also a woman with blue hair playing with paper, good I'm not the only girl.

"Follow me." Itachi said walking down the hallway, not even looking to see if I was following or not.

We passed many doors; I'm guessing they were the bedrooms, until we stopped at a door which said "Leader" on it. Itachi knocked and seemed to be waiting until a stern "enter" was said. Itachi opened the door wide then nodded with his head meaning for me to go first, so I did, I actually kinda strutted in:P

I stood in front of a desk, a man with orange hair and piercings sat behind it, staring at me as if he was trying to figure out what to do with me. I heard the door close, I looked behind me to see Itachi standing right next to me! How did I not hear him! I'm gonna die of fright if he does that all the freakin time!

"Kasumi." Leader-sama stated more than actually asked

"Yes." I said looking him in the eyes

He got up and went to what looked like a closet then pulled out an Akatsuki robe and threw it at me. I of course with reflex caught it. He smirked when he saw this, as if testing me. He then pulled out a box and opened it, then grabbed a ring and tossed it to me. Once again I caught it, I looked at it and it said "Lover" on it. I smirked and said "you have no idea.'"

His smirked widened then walked towards me, until he was standing right in front of me. He bent down so he was on his knees, then reached for my thigh. I tensed when his cold hands touched me, but he untied my headband and stood back up, grinning at my reaction. I stood there with my mouth wide open, I seriously thought he was gonna feel me up! No wonder why Itachi just stood there! He would say something! Right?

Leader-sama handed me back my headband after he put a slash through it and said "You will be sharing a room with Kisame and Itachi since we don't have a room available."

"What!" I said shocked

"I don't like repeating myself." He said turning scary

"I can't share a room with two guys!" I said panicked

"And why not?" Leader-sama asked curious

I couldn't tell him because I had nightmares, I always woke up screaming and crying and I most definitely didn't want Kisame or Itachi to see me like that.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Leader-sama just smirked knowing I had lost the fight.

"You will share a room with Kisame and Itachi until we have one ready for you, your dismissed." He said going back to work

I was about to open my mouth to say more, but Itachi must have known cause he covered my mouth and basically dragged me out of the room. I glared at the back of his head as we walked back to the living room.

"Glaring at me won't solve anything." He said turning his head slightly to look at me

"What exactly is there to solve." I asked still glaring

"There are only two beds." He said looking forward

I knew all the blood rushed to my face, causing me to look down, just in case Itachi looked back at me. I had to share a bed with one of them! A full grown man! Who knows what could happen to a teenage girl here!

We walked in to the living room, Itachi sat next to Kisame on the couch, while I sat on the floor in front of him(Kisame).

"So what did leader say?" He asked leaning forward so his arms were resting on my head

I huffed then said "I'm sharing a room with you and Itachi."

He looked back at Itachi, shock written all over his face. "Really?" he asked

Itachi just nodded his head, does this guy ever speak?

"Well I guess we have to settle the sleeping arrangements." He said grinning

"Kasumi you will sleep with Itachi." He said patting my head

Hidan and I burst in to laughter right at the dirty reference. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe and laid on the ground, while Hidan actually fell on the ground and started beating on it, while everyone else's faces where like this O.O except for Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu.

"What's so funny un?" Deidara asked

"Don't you get it!" I shouted red in the face

"No…" he said trailing off afraid of my answer

"He said I will sleep with Itachi." I said blurting out laughing again with Hidan

Kisame's face went red, understanding what he said, while Itachi's face stayed emotionless.

By then everyone was laughing except for Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu.

"Wesel can't get any!" Hidan shouted laughing at Itachi, who just glared at him

"I didn't say that." I said blankly looking at them. They all turned to look at me with shock on their faces.

"So are you saying you would sleep with Itachi?" Kisame asked

"Well I am technically sleeping with him aren't I?" I said acting smart

Kisame rolled his eyes and said "You know what I meant."

I looked at him then said without emotion "No comment." Then got up and walked away

"Are you gonna show me the room or what!" I shouted from the hallway

"Coming!" shouted Kisame running towards me

We walked down the hallway until we came to a room that said "Itachi, Kisame, and Kasumi" on it "Does this mean we're all partners?" I asked looking up at Kisame who already opened the door and was walking in.

"H'm I guess so." He said grinning

I smiled back and followed him inside, the room had 2 double beds, and I'm guessing the bed with blue silk sheets was Kisame's and the other one with black and red silk sheets was Itachi's and mine. Haha that sounded so weird! Anyways they had three not big but not small drawers; I guess you could say perfect size.

"That one in the middle is yours." Kisame said pointing to it

Then we walked to the bathroom connected to the room "The cabinet right there is where you can put your showering things." Kisame said pointing to a medium sized cabinet on the wall.

"Thanks Kisame." I said smiling

I walked back out to the room and grabbed my bag, then walked back into the bathroom to put away my shampoo, conditioner, razors and my monthly package ^.^

Then I walked back to the room to see Kisame talking to some fish in a bowl on the side of his bed. I had an anime sweat drop then shrugged and went to my drawer and started putting in shorts, tank tops and underwear. I then realized I didn't know what side Itachi slept on so I walked all the way back to the living room. He was sitting in the same place as before but reading a book. I said "Itachi" he either didn't hear me or ignored me -.-

I then said "Itachi!" louder he still didn't look up. I shouted from the top of my lungs which is pretty darn loud "ITACHI!" the asshole still just sat there! Then Hidan ran in shouting "Wesel's getting laid!"

I looked at him, my eye twitching, and said "No. No he's not. So quit shouting that!" I yelled

I then had a mischievous idea and calmly sat next to Itachi, who still hasn't noticed me. I then slide my hand into his lap and rubbed his thigh. His eyes instantly widened and his book dropped from his hand, he looked from my hand all the up to me and glared "What. Are. You. Doing." He said still glaring at me

I smiled sweetly at him "You know you liked it."

He still glared at me, his eyes narrowing "Is that all you wanted."

"No, that's not what I wanted but it got your attention right!" I said smiling

He just "H'nd" and was about to go back to reading so I quickly started rubbing his thigh again ^.^ it's so muscular!

His eye twitched as he turned to look at me "What." He said getting irradiated

"What side of the bed do you sleep on?" I asked tilting my head to the side

"Left, is that all you wanted." He said glaring

"Yup!" I said popping the p

I got up and walked down the hallway to my room, but as I was walking I saw a door open that said "Deidara and Sasori" so I stopped outside the door and looked in. Sasori was fixing his puppets while Deidara was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

I knocked on the door getting both of their attention. Sasori nodded then beckoned me to come in, so I did but left the door open. Deidara grinned and sat up patting the bed for me to sit down. "Hi." I said smiling

"Hi un." He said smiling back

"Can I play with your hair?" I asked sweetly

He looked hesitant but nodded so I patted my lap signaling him to lay his head down.

He did and relaxed "So what's your special power?" I asked running my hands through his hair

His eyes went bright and said "its art!"

Sasori scoffed and said "Your clay is not art, my puppets are art." He said glaring at Deidara

Deidara got defensive and leaned up but still up against me said "Art doesn't last forever like your damn puppets Sasori!"

You don't know what true art is!" Sasori shouted back

I anime sweat dropped and watched them yell back and forth, cussing about what true art was. So I decided to say something "I have my own art."' That got their attention as they quickly looked at me.

"My art is singing." I said smiling

They just stared at me blankly; I rolled my eyes "I'm trying to say everyone has their own version of art. Sasori you believe art is beautiful forever, like your puppets. Deidara you think art doesn't last forever, like your clay sculptures. I think singing is art because you can feel emotion and change the tune anytime and make yourself feel alive, that's my version of art. Everyone has their own so please stop fighting. Your partners and partners are supposed to have each other's backs, not want to kill each other 24/7."

They looked at each other and said in unison "fine"

I smiled then got up and kissed them both on their cheeks then skipped out, closing the door and down the hall to mine.

I opened the door to see Kisame changed into night pants and a t-shirt making clicking noises with his teeth to the fish. I looked to Itachi's and I's bed to see him also changed into night pants but not wearing a shirt, reading a book. I blushed then walked towards my drawer and pulled out one of Kakashi's shirts, yes I kept one of his shirts I forgot to give it to him one night before he left. Did I forget to mention I'm still a virgin? Yup I am, me and Kakashi never did anything to extreme like that. I walked to the bathroom and changed into the shirt which only went to a little above the middle of my thighs, but whatever.

I walked out and turned off the light to the bathroom, when I did Itachi and Kisame narrowed their eyes at the shirt.

"What? It's my ex-boyfriends." I said sitting down on the bed

"That looks like it's for an ANBU." Itachi said still staring at it

"That's because it is." I said sticking my tongue at him

He glared at me and said "You dated an ANBU."

"Yea." I said rolling my eyes and lying down next to him

"Who was it?" he asked curious

I tensed, and he must have noticed because he once again narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about him, it was illegal anyway." I said getting under the covers and turning away from him

Kisame was really interested now, but finally gave up asking once he realized I wasn't gonna say anymore.

Itachi put down his book and turned off the lamp and then got under the covers to, turning away so he wasn't facing me.

I fell into an uncertain sleep, thinking maybe I shouldn't have said that.


	10. Chapter 9

Kasumi's mother

Kasumi's Pov~

_Dream~_

_I was running through the trees, someone was chasing me, but I couldn't see who it was. I was beginning to get scared, as I jumped from tree to tree. As I was making a jump a Kunai hit my shoulder making me lose balance and fall to the hard ground. I looked up to see…Akane and the two ANBU staring, laughing at me. I slowly got up and held my shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. "Well, well, well look at the little criminal." Akane said laughing _

"_Not so tough are you now." the first ANBU said smirking_

_I just stared at them in shock, I couldn't move! I began to tear up, looking at them, the people I killed. I slowly sank to the ground crying as they advanced on me, stabbing and punching saying things like "This is how it felt." "Feel our pain." And "Now it's your turn." I laid on the ground helpless, wishing they would stop, I began to see spots and fell into darkness….._

_End of dream~_

I woke up startled and sweaty, as I tried to catch my breath. My hands immediately went to cover my mouth to keep the sobbing in. I didn't want to wake Kisame and Itachi, especially Itachi since he was sleeping next to me. I knew I was shaking so I silently got up and walked out of the room. But what I didn't know was a pair of onyx eyes was watching my retreating figure.

I walked to the living room and sat on the couch, listening to my own raged breathing, trying to get control of it. I know people say your first kill haunts you, but I didn't know they meant it literally! I knew I probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, since I don't have anything to hold on to. Back when I lived with Akane I had a stuffed bear I would sleep with, when I was scared or angry I would hold on to it, and fall back asleep. That was the one thing I forgot to bring with me. I then remembered my mother's diary, and quickly went back to the room to get it. I opened the door with a small "creak" and tiptoed inside and to my drawer. I opened the very last one and removed the wood then pulled out the diary and put the wood back and softly closed the drawer. I looked back at Kisame and Itachi to see them still sleeping. I sighed softly then walked back out and closed the door with a "click".

I sat down crossed legged on the floor of the living room and opened the diary to the page I stopped at.

_Dear diary_

_Kasumi is looking more like me day by day, or at least that's what our family and friends say. My husband though is coming home late now, every time I ask him why? He says he's dealing with business plans. Is he really? Or is he having an affair? Am I not attractive anymore? I hope he's not having an affair. I don't want Kasumi growing up not knowing her father. "_Too late for that." I mumbled _although he's been acting even more strange then he was before, I'm actually becoming afraid of him. I need to find out what's going on._

_Keya~_

H'm so my father is acting strange still? Wonder what's up his ass. I wanna know what happened to my mother though. As I moved pages of the diary a picture fell out, a picture of a very beautiful women, who looked…well like me. So this must be my mother, judging by her clothes I'm guessing she was a ninja. Cool! Ninja blood runs through my veins! Wait a minute what time is it? I checked the clock on the wall, it says it's…..1:35 a.m.! Are you fucking kidding me! I laid down on the couch closing my eyes, but quickly opening them again when I see Akane and the two ANBU. I started sobbing again, Akane did raise me, it may not have been the right way, but she still raised me. I curled up in a ball and cried, wishing someone would hold me.

I then heard someone breathing close to the couch. How could I not hear someone walk in! I moved my head and looked up to see Itachi standing over me, with an emotionless face. I squeaked out of surprise and ended up falling of the couch and at his feet. I quickly wiped away the tears that were still spilling out so it was really a wasted effort. Itachi bent down so he was crouching looking down at me. He studied my face then narrowed his eyes and asked with no emotion "Why are you crying. You're an S-ranked criminal you should not be crying."

I stared at him in shock then without warning more tears flowed down my face, causing me to look away from him. I heard him sigh then grab my chin making me look at him in the eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a softer tone

"The first kill it always the worst, right?" I asked tears still flowing down my face

His eyes widened, understanding what I was saying. He knew all too well about the ghosts that haunted your mind.

I still laid there staring at him, not knowing what to do. Until his eyes wondered to the picture, sticking out of the diary. He gently pulled it out and looked at it then at me then back to the picture. "She's my mother." I said softly he nodded in understanding then put in down

"We should get back to bed." He said suddenly looking away

I shook my head furiously and the tears continued to flow rapidly. He looked back down at me and sighed; he gently wiped my tears away with his thumps, then without warning picked me up bridal style. I blushed just now noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt, and the fact I was pushed up against his chest made me go from pink to red. At least were in the dark so he can't see right?

"We don't speak of this ok." I squeaked trying to get my voice back

He smirked "Your breakdown?"

"Yes." I said going redder if that was possible

He nodded then gently pushed open the door and set me on the silky sheets. He watched me for a minute, then shook his head and walked to the other side and laid down himself.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep unless I was being held and holding on to something. My eyes drifted to Itachi's form as he had his eyes closed and his forearm covering his eyes. I blushed seeing his muscles flex and the thought of maybe asking him to….well hold me.

"Um Itachi?" I whispered a little unsure if I should ask

"H'n." he asked moving his hands down his face then putting them behind his head

"U-um could you ma-maybe ho- hold me?" I stuttered

He put his arms down and turned to his side and leaned on his arm so he was facing me, his face showing no emotion.

"Yo-you do-don't have to!" I started "It ju-just helps m- me fall a-asleep!" I stuttered then shutting up since I sounded like an idiot

He stared at me, no emotion on his face; I didn't dare look at him, embarrassed at what I was asking of him.

I was sure he wasn't going to, until strong muscular arms wrapped around my waist bringing me closer to his chest, which was still shirtless. (Wink wink)

I blushed so many shades of red, that I lost count. He held me closer as I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my head into his neck, with his warmth getting me nice and warm I began to feel sleepy but before I did fall asleep I whispered "We speak of this to no one." Then I fell asleep in his arms.

Itachi's Pov~

I looked down at the girl in my arms, her face peaceful. What is this feeling? She stirred, her face scrunching up. I moved a piece of hair from her face and gently caressed her cheek, she smiled and sighed. I smirked, did she really date Sasuke? Who was the ANBU she dated back in the leaf? Why did she say it was Illegal? I looked at her sleeping figure and thought "Such a child." And fell into darkness.

Kasumi's Pov~

I woke up to coolness against my skin as I rolled over on my stomach feeling the other side of the bed with my left hand, only to feel the sheets. I sat up so I was sitting on my knees and saw Itachi wasn't in bed. I looked around to see the bathroom door closed and steam coming from under the door. "He's more than likely taking a shower." I thought

I decided to get up, so I put my hair into a bun on the top of my head and walked to the kitchen shutting the door behind me. As I walked in everyone was seated at the table except Konan and Itachi, so that left the rest of the guys. I forgot I was just in a long well not even long GUY shirt; it only went to the middle of my thighs, which was for ANBU and just walked to the fridge. I had to bend over to get a drink which got Hidan to whistle. I got up straight and stuck the finger at him, he just answered "When and where." I said "Never in a million years."

Then I sat down next to Sasori with all the guys watching my every move. "What?" I said getting irritated

"Whose shirt is that un?" Deidara asked eyeing the shirt

"My ex-boyfriends." I said taking a sip of my drink

Hidan did a spite take and said "You dated an ANBU!?"

"Yup." I said popping the p

"Who?" asked Kakuzu now interested in the conversation

"I'm not saying." I said getting up and getting a plate of whatever they made

"Why? Is it someone we know un?" Deidara asked

"Everyone knows him." I said sitting back down next to Sasori

"Come on already bitch just tell us!" Hidan shouted

"IF I wanted you to know, don't you think I would've told you by now!" I shouted back

"Kasumi. Come with me." Leader-sama said sternly getting up and walking down the hallway most likely to his office

I had no choice but to follow "Yes leader-sama." I said walking behind him

As we were walking down the hallway Itachi came into view, when he saw me behind Leader he narrowed his eyes like asking "what did you do?" I shrugged and continued following leader until we came to his office door. He opened it and beckoned me to go first, so I did and sat down on one of the chairs across from him. He sat down in his seat and folded his hands together and closed his eyes. When he opened them he asked "Who is this ex-boyfriend of yours."

"No one of importance." I answered silently shaking in fear

"He must be of importance if you have one of his shirts." He said angrily

"No he isn't." I said trying not to let my voice crack

"Tell me who he is." He yelled slamming his hands on his desk

I didn't say anything I couldn't, my voice would give out showing I was weak, I didn't want to look weak in front of him.

"If you still care for him, he will be in the way of our work, your job." He said glaring at me

"So tell me who he is." He said getting up from his seat

I shook up head no trying to keep the tears in. Even if Kakashi and I didn't work, I didn't want him hurt because of me. Leader pulled my chair out and turned it around so I was facing him. He stared at me and asked "I'll only ask one more time." He said in a menacing tone "Who is he?" he asked. I only shook my head no meaning I wouldn't give him his name. That was all it took for him to slap me across the face, making me fall to the ground. He stood over me and said "I'll give you till tonight to tell me his name or else your punishment will be worse than just a slap." He walked back to his desk and sat down "your dismissed." He said looking at papers

I quickly stumbled to the door and left closing the door behind me. I breathed in and exhaled slowly trying to control my breathing. I walked back to the kitchen to see all the guys there, except for leader and Konan, talking and laughing. I kept my head down and walked back to the seat I was in earlier. I sat down and took a sip of my drink and listened as they talked about missions and bounties. I felt someone staring at me so I looked up only to be met with the same onyx eyes as last night. His is widened; he must have seen the cut that was now on my face. I heard a chair scratch back meaning he just got up and footsteps walking towards me. It got quite when he started walking towards me and kneeled on floor so he was at the side of my chair. I could feel everyone's stare wondering what he was gonna do. He picked up my chin with one of his hands while the other moved hair away from my face so you could see the swelling and blood. His face stayed emotionless as he did this but everyone else's were in shock, not just at my face but at the gesture Itachi did. His eyes narrowed when he saw the cut that was now bleeding and blood dripped down my cheek. He looked at Kakuzu and nodded his head; Kakuzu nodded his head back and stood up from his seat then began to walk out the kitchen. Itachi pulled me up by my arm and gave me a little shove signaling me to walk, so I did I followed Kakuzu until we came to a room that resembled a hospital room. He mentioned for me to sit on the bed, and I did. He pulled out a needle and thread, my eyes widened and I began to scot back away from him until Itachi went behind me so I couldn't move back anymore and held on to my waist with one hand while the other held on to my hand. I closed my eyes as Kakuzu turned my head to the left so he could sew it. I gripped Itachi's hand as the needle pierced my skin again and again. When Kakuzu was done he grunted and I opened my eyes as he put away the needle and thread. I was still gripping Itachi's hand without knowing until he grunted, I looked at our hands and blushed then gently let go. "How long is he giving you?" Itachi asked staring at me

"Until tonight." I said looking down

"Hn." He said then walked out leaving me here to think about what I was gonna do

Should I tell him his name? or Refuse to tell him again?


	11. Chapter 10

Kasumi's Pov~

I was sitting down next to Itachi in the living room, reading a book, when Leader came in and called my name.

"Come." Was all he said, and I obeyed.

I followed behind him, then looked back to see Itachi staring back at me with…..sadness?

I just turned and kept on walking. I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not scared, cause I am. I'm terrified of what leader will do if I don't tell him.

He opened the door, pushing me forward, and sat down on his desk facing me, as I was sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Now do you wish to tell me?" he asked calmly

I just stared at him with blank eyes.

"Have it your way." He said and slapped me across the face without me even seeing him move.

I yelled out in pain and surprise as I fell to the ground.

"Will you tell me?" he asked standing over me

I just shook my head no.

He then kicked my stomach making me yell in more pain.

"Is he really worth all this pain?" he asked clearly enjoying it

"…..."

"Answer me!" He said frowning

He threw more punches and kicks' earning him more yells and shouts of pain from me. He just smiled and kept going until tears started falling.

"Do you love him this much!?" he asked angry

With little energy I had I said "Not in the way you think."

"I didn't know you would put up such a struggle with this, oh well more fun for me." He said grinning evilly

He picked me up and threw me on his desk, then got on top of me and started moving his hands up my shirt.

I tried stopping him and getting up, but it was a wasted effort. He just laughed at my weakness.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked evilly

My eyes widened at his question is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do?

"WAIT! NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" I shouted scared as shit

Itachi's Pov~

We sat and listened to Kasumi's cries of pain from the living room. I sat emotionless trying not to think about what leader was probably doing to her. Then we heard leader shout "Do you love him this much!?" She still loves him? Then we heard more slaps and Kasumi yell "WAIT! NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" My immediate reaction was for me to get up quickly and walk towards his office, leaving the rest of the Akatsuki in shock from my movements.

Kasumi's Pov~

"OK! OK! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST PLEASE STOP!" I shouted as he ripped my shirt which caused my bra to show some and more cuts to form.

"Good." He said climbing off of me and pulling me up so I was standing.

He then pushed me towards the door; he opened it and grabbed my arm pulling me towards the living room.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a raspy voice

"You're gonna tell everyone who he is." He said smiling evilly

He stopped short when he saw Itachi walking towards us.

"Go back to the living room, Kasumi has an announcement to make." Leader-sama said in a demanding voice.

Itachi just nodded and looked at me before walking back. I kept my head down knowing I had more cuts and bruises plus the stiches from my cheek probably came out.

We walked into the living room, which caused everyone's attention to go to us.

"Kasumi has something she wants to say." Leader said smiling proudly

I just shook in fear of Leader and kept my mouth shut, which caused him to frown and push me to the ground, and climb on top of me.

I squirmed and tried fighting back, but it was no use he pinned my arms above my head with one hand while the other rested on my hip. I looked to the side to see Itachi standing, staring at me, his face emotionless even when he saw tears in my eyes.

"Tell them." Leader said

I kept on staring at Itachi hoping he would do something, but he just stared and did nothing.

"Tell them." Leader said now pulling at my shorts

My eyes widened and I automatically began to fight and try to get up, but he was much stronger than me.

I looked at Itachi again to see pain in his eyes; I began to cry and squirm when leader put his hand on my right breast. Itachi's eyes widened and balled his fist up and narrowed his eyes at leader.

"KAKASHI! HIS NAME IS KAKASHI!" I shouted when he squeezed

He immediately let go and got up and looked at me with shocked eyes. Actually everyone looked at me with shocked eyes. I was even shocked at myself for letting it slip.

"Someone get her cleaned up." Leader-sama said walking back to his office

I stayed on the floor and curled up in a ball, and shook from fear, of any of them touching me. I was angry and sad that Itachi, one of my partners, didn't do anything but stare at me while I was clearly in pain. He's supposed to have my back right? Isn't he supposed to help me if I'm in trouble? He's strong he could have helped me! _But he didn't. _Shut up! I don't feel like talking to myself right now! _But it's true he could have helped you and he didn't. _I said shut up! _Maybe he didn't want to help you; maybe he knows you have a little crush on him. _I do not have a crush on him! We are just partners! Like me and Kisame. _Yes, you see Kisame as your older brother, but Itachi as a lover. _I do not! Just shut up!

"Shut up!" I shouted out loud covering my ears

Everyone looked at me shocked from my outburst. Itachi started walking towards me, but I backed up and shouted "Stay away from me!" he stopped and stared at me with shock, I guess he's never been yelled at by a girl, with that's gonna change from now on.

Itachi tried reaching out to me but I slapped his hands away and yelled "Get away!" and crawled away and hid behind whoever was closest, which happened to be Kakuzu, just my luck the "doctor" of the Akatsuki.

"Itachi, I'll take care of her." Kakuzu said picking me up bridal style

Itachi just stared at me emotionless but his eyes said otherwise, he then walked away and sat on the couch picking up the book he was reading.

Kakuzu watched him, then shook his head and began walking to the Akatsuki medical room, how many times am I gonna be in there?

Kakuzu opened the door and sat me on the bed and began to get his tools from different places. "Kakuzu?" I asked

"H'm"

"Can Kisame be in here with me?"

He sighed but nodded and walked out the room to get him. I sat and stared at the floor thinking about everything that's happened today and its barley 2 in the afternoon! Let's see: Was beaten up by leader, almost got raped by leader, told everyone who I dated, and hit Itachi. Well I'm dead, who knows what Itachi will do since I did hit him, well his hands but still he'll most likely want "revenge" or to just get me back.

Kakuzu walked back in with a happy looking Kisame which turned into a sad looking Kisame when he saw me covered in my own blood.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked sitting down next to me

"I feel like shit." I said smirking

"Well at least your feeling something." He said cracking a grin

"Ok Kasumi we have a lot of work to do so, Kisame hold her." Kakuzu said

My eyes widened and I was about to run away when Kisame held on to me and smirked at my reaction.

_Shit_ was the last thing I thought of before being attacked with needles and bandages.

Deidara's Pov~

Everyone was still in the living room talking about Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja and Kasumi's ex-boyfriend.

"I can't believe that bitch dated that prick!" Hidan shouted

"I don't understand why you're making this such a big deal." Danna said irritated

"Because this means she likes older men! Meaning I have a damn good chance with her!" Hidan shouted flexing his muscles

"You have no chance, un." I said shaking my head

"Oh? Why the fuck not brat!? Do you think you have chance with someone as sexy as Kasumi!?" Hidan shouted getting in my face

"I don't think she would enjoy dating a perv like you, UN!" I shouted back

"Oh yeah!? Then who do you think she would fucking date here!?" he shouted looking around the room

I looked around to and spotted the Uchiha, as much as I hate him, I know he's someone she would date.

"Uchiha." I said grinding my teeth

Hidan looked back at him and began laughing while saying "The Weasel?"

Itachi had looked up when I said Uchiha and was now staring at Hidan who was rolling around on the floor.

When Hidan was done with his outburst he said "You think Kasumi would fuck the weasel!?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow hearing this.

"H'n" he said going back to his book

"I'm pretty sure she would 'date' him, un." I said looking at the Uchiha who was clearly trying to ignore us.

"I bet you $20, Kasumi will date the Uchiha, un." I said leaning forward

"You're on brat! I'll be laughing in your fucking face when I have Kasumi on my arm." Hidan said shaking my hand

"Owwww! Not so hard! Owwwie! Kisame stop laughing! This fucking hurts! You're not helping!" We heard Kasumi yelling which gave everyone sweat drops and Hidan to go into another laughing fit.

Then we heard the door open and people walking down the hallway first Kakuzu then Kisame who had Kasumi on his back, although she was grumbling some pretty colorful words.

Kakuzu sat next to Hidan who was still on the couch laughing and Kisame said next to Itachi with Kasumi lying on his lap.

"So what did we miss?" Kisame asked putting an arm around Kasumi's shoulder

"Bets." Was all Danna said

"Bets? With who?" Kisame asked

"Hidan and Deidara." Danna said

"What you bet on?"

"Who that sexy bitch there is gonna date." Hidan said pointing to Kasumi

Her eyes narrowed "What do you mean?" she asked

"If you'll date Hidan or someone else, un." I said

She started laughing and ended up rolling off of Kisame's lap and on to the floor "Ow!" she said then got back up and said "I would never date Hidan." She said crossing her arms

"You say that now, but you'll be begging to be with me soon bitch." He said grinning

"Whatever. I'm going back to the medical room." She said walking to the doorway but stopped when Kisame asked "You're not gonna sleep in our room?"

"Nope." She said glaring at the Uchiha who narrowed his eyes and glared right back

She then turned and walked back to the medical room, slamming the door closed.

Everyone looked at the Uchiha and Kisame asked "What did you do?"

"H'n." was all he said before getting up and walking to his room.

Kasumi's Pov~

I was walking back to the medical room when I had an idea. I'm gonna make up a person, while in my case a guy. You see I didn't explain my full power to leader; it's all the same expect I can make a person. Kinda like a clone but I picture the person in my head, do a few hand signs and puff that person is standing in front of me. I usually make them when I'm bored or lonely; in this case I'm lonely. So I'm gonna make a guy and have him sing to me, maybe get a little touchy, if you know what I mean (wink wink) just kidding I mean like holding me or kissing, stuff like that.

I was about to go in when I remembered I needed pj's, so I walked to my room and walked in to see Itachi lying on the bed in his pajamas (which means pajama pants and shirtless) reading a book. He looked up when I walked in and narrowed his eyes at me.

I rolled mine and went to my drawer and pulled out the ANBU shirt, then walked to the bathroom to change. I came out and threw my clothes in the dirty clothes pile. I was about to walk out when Itachi grabbed my arm. I turned around to look at him he had a serious face on and asked "Are you wearing perfume?"

"Yes, why?" I asked glaring

"Who are you going to see?" he asked looking down at me

"No one. What I can't wear perfume without having a reason?" I asked

He just stared at me, like he was trying to read me.

"Why do you care?" I asked softly looking into his eyes that were now onyx.

His eyes turned red like they always are and said "I don't." while walking back to the bed and picking up the book.

I don't know why but it felt like my heart dropped and I could feel my face sadden. I mean I know we haven't been very nice to each other but he could at least act like he cares. I care about him, even if I don't know him that well. I just stared at him then said. "You're lying. I saw the way you looked at Sasuke the day I first met you. You looked at him with care and love but when he looked at you, your face instantly hardened to hide your emotions. I also saw the way you looked at me when Leader was harassing me, your eyes held pain, yet you did nothing to stop him. I may not know you that well but I care about you, it's ok to show emotion, it doesn't mean your weak, it means you're a man." I said then walked out the door and ran all the way to the medical room.

I closed the door and sighed, I'm gonna die. He's gonna kill me, I know he is. Oh well might as well live will I can. I did a couple of hand signs and puff a man of about 18 was standing in front of me with black hair and blue eyes. Damn I good.

He then pulled me into a hug and held me tight, while I wrapped my arms around him and sighed. This is what I need, now if only I can find a guy like him that's real. Not his looks but that wouldn't hurt either, but a guy who will hold or kiss me in public. I could never do that with Kakashi, it wasn't because he didn't want to but because it would be wrong. The only time we could do these things was either at my apartment or at his. I cherished all the alone time we got cause we didn't get a lot of it. He was either doing a mission or I was, so we didn't have a lot of time together, but we still made it work. Well until they found out about me and tried to take me in. That's when everything fell apart, my friendships, my relationship, and my life. Kakashi refused to leave with me, but he said he loved me and would wait for me to come back, but I told him I wouldn't come back. I couldn't, not without turning myself in, but he said he would wait for me, he said he would never stop loving me. That our love was forever…but I have a hard time believing that. I'm sure he probably found a woman around his age, yet a part of me believes he's still waiting and is true to his word.

I'll find out soon, I'll go on a mission and see, well if I can get a mission.

The guy let go and began singing while holding my hands:

**Keep your body movin', girl,**

**The beat is thumpin',**

**Go ahead and let them talk,**

**Their words mean nothin'.**

**I know you're scared,**

**But don't leave this place,**

**Just turn around,**

**And let me see your face,**

**And now you're crying,**

**And you hold me,**

**And you whisper in my ear...**

**Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**Oh-we, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**I wish we were older,**

**Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**Oh-we, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**Whoa-e, oh-ew, oh-oh,**

**I wish we were older,**

**I wish we were older.**

**Tonight we'll touch,**

**And they won't know,**

**I know you're dying,**

**To take off your clothes.**

**Just trust in me,**

**I'll never run away,**

**You kiss my lips,**

**And you taste my pain.**

**And while I'm pushing and I'm moving**

**Somehow you manage to say...**

**Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**Oh-we, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**I wish we were older,**

**Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**Oh-we, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**I wish we were older.**

**Just take my hand,**

**I'll never let go,**

**Just take my hand,**

**I'll never let go,**

**(I love you and I need you)**

**Just take my hand,**

**(Now we're dying and we're crying)**

**I'll never let go,**

**(But I kiss you and I touch you)**

**Just take my hand,**

**(And you hold me close)**

**I'll never...**

**(You scream at me and say)**

**Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**Oh-we, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**I wish we were older,**

**Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**Oh-we, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh,**

**I wish we were older.**

**And don't cry now,**

**And don't cry now. **

He then kisses my forehead, I didn't notice but I was crying and holding on to him on the bed. He rubbed at my hips and kissed me. I, of course didn't feel anything but I needed to feel loved this moment and he was making me feel loved. Everything he sang in the song we did he held me, kissed me, touched me, and I loved it all. I felt like I was in bliss, but then knocking was at the door and it opened to revel leader. I sat on the bed in shock as did the guy which was holding on to my waist.

"Come now." Leader said angrily

We followed silently and walked in to the living room with everyone there, including Itachi. Their eyes narrowed when they saw him.

"Now explain why he was in the room with you on the bed, explain how he got in here in the first place!" leader shouted

"Well….you see….uhhhh…..I mean." I stuttered

"I'm not real." He said smiling

Everyone got a sweat drop when he said that.

"What do you mean you're not real?" leader asked

"It's part of my jutsu." I said

"Explain." He said

"I can make people, kinda like a clone but I just picture them in my head, do a couple of hand signs and they appear in front of me." I said

"How do you make them disappear?" he asked irritated

"Like this." I said then snapped my fingers and he disappeared

"Why did you not tell me about this." Leader said pinching the bridge of his nose

"I forgot." I said sheepishly

He grunted then walked back to his office.

"Is that a hickey?" Hidan asked pointing to my neck

I quickly covered it, and blushed pink.

"Shut up!" I said

"Well looks like Kasumi isn't innocent after all." Hidan said tauntingly

"I'm still a virgin." I said looking at him blankly

"You mean you didn't screw that asshole Kakashi?" he asked shocked

"Nope, didn't have a lot of time." I said walking to the kitchen

"What!?" Hidan said following me

"We didn't have a lot of time together." I said getting a banana

"Really now." he said backing me up into the counter

"You'll have plenty of time with me." He said grinning

My eyes widened "um Hidan I'm hungry so I want to eat my banana."

"You can eat my banana." He whispered in my ear

I automatically kicked him in the balls and ran for my life.

"Owwww! You bitch!" he shouted then began chasing me

Itachi came walking in to the living room and was about to sit down until I called him "Itachi!"

He stopped to look at me as I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He stood still and didn't even stumble when I jumped on him.

He looked down at me emotionless and I just smiled.

Then Hidan came in, I tried hiding in Itachi's robe but he saw me when I started opening it.

"There you are!" he said walking towards me

"Shit!" I said hugging Itachi hoping he would make me let go

Everyone else was just watching in amusement.

"Don't let him get me! Please! I'll sleep with you again! Just don't let him get me!" I shouted not realizing how that sounded until it was too late

Everyone sweat dropped while Itachi had a slight blush, It didn't help that I was hanging on to him.

"Not like that you perv's." I said glaring at each of them

Itachi just sat down and got a book, while I was still latched on to him. Hidan then came over and grabbed my waist and tried dragging me off of Itachi, but I wouldn't let go.

"Noooooo! I don't wanna!" I wailed

"Let go!" he shouted

"Never!" I shouted although it looked so wrong since I was basically sitting on Itachi's lap facing him while Hidan was behind me and tugging.

"Nooo! I don't do threesomes! I haven't even done it with one guy yet!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me weird and Itachi to just stare at me

"I don't share! Get your own weasel! " Hidan shouted still tugging

"No! I rather have sex with Itachi then you!" I shouted which caused everyone to go silent

"You'd fuck the weasel over me!?" Hidan shouted outraged

"Any day!" I shouted tightening my grip on Itachi who was still emotionless as ever

"You'll be begging for me to have you, you'll see!" he shouted running to his room

"ah." I sighed leaning against Itachi's chest and quickly falling asleep

Itachi's Pov~

"Is she asleep?" Kisame asked looking at her

"H'n"

"You should probably put her to bed." He said watching Sasori and Deidara argue

I nodded then got up carrying her bridal style and walking to the room. She was mumbling things in her sleep, but it was kinda cute…what am I saying? I shook my head and opened the door and gently laid her down. She looked so peaceful when she wasn't talking so much. I smirked thinking about what she said earlier, I might take her up on that offer some day. I have concluded what I feel for her, I know I have come to adore the girl but I don't know how to tell her. It's only been a short period of time. Maybe it's just lust; I'll wait to tell her. I'll tell her in 2 months if the feeling hasn't gone away. I moved some hair out of her face and caressed her hand. Would I be able to give her what she needs if these feelings are real? Would I be able to protect her? How would she cope when Sasuke fulfills his revenge to kill me? It would hurt her, well if she had feelings for me that is. What about children? If I'm alive long, enough would we have children? But Kasumi is only 14, and I am 18. I shouldn't be thinking of these things. I have to focus on Sasuke's revenge. I should not be thinking about some girl! I looked down at her to see her smiling in her sleep, causing me to let a small smile show. I shook my head and thought _What power does this girl have over me?_ Before falling asleep next to her.


	12. Chapter 11

Kasumi's Pov~

I woke up, my legs tangled with Itachi's on the bed. His arms wrapped around my waist while mine rested against his chest. He was still asleep, I could tell by his soft breathing. Even though I don't mind being in this very comfortable position, I really gotta pee! I tried wiggling out of his grasp but he only tightened his grip. I even tried yanking myself out; do you know what he did?! He growled at me! Then he mumbled to stop moving and let him "have me". What the hell is he dreaming about!? I then resulted to annoying him, which is really easy considering he acts like an old man, but with a hot body. I started poking his cheek which caused him to open his eyes and stare at me with an irradiated look.

"What." He grumbled

"Could you let go, I gotta take a piss." I said smirking at him

His eyes widened when he realized that he was holding me and ended up pushing me away, which caused me to fall on the floor.

"Ouch! If you wanted me to go away all you had to do was ask." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom

"Will you two be quite I'm trying to sleep." Kisame grumbled turning over

"H'n." Itachi said also turning but away from the direction I was in.

After I was finished with my business and washing my hands I thought maybe I could use this to my advantage. I could flirt with Itachi to annoy him! Oh what fun this would be! Although he'll probably hurt me for it later when were alone…that was a very awkward thought…..

I walked out of the bathroom and checked the time it is 7:06. H'm a good time to wake someone up. I tiptoed to the bed, then jumped on to … well landing on Itachi, which caused him to wake up and growl.

He opened his eyes and glared at me "What." He spat

I pouted but asked "Could you hold me again Itachi-kun?" while tilting my head to the side.

He looked at me baffled that I would ask him to, but glared and turned back around. I began to shake him and plead for him to hold me, and he still ignored me.

I huffed but got off the bed and said "Fine! If you won't hold me, I'll get someone else to!"

"You guys fight like your married." Kisame grumbled getting up and walking to the bathroom

Itachi watched as Kasumi walked well stomped out the room searching for someone to hold her. He sighed in irritation knowing he would have to get her out of trouble soon.

I walked around the hideout looking for someone to hold me, that wasn't gonna rape me. I walked by Deidara's and Sasori's room to see Deidara snoring away on his bed and Sasori working at his bench.

I quietly walked into the room and sat next to Sasori, who looked at me when he felt movement, which was my arms wrapping around his torso.

"What." He asked in a board tone

"Can you hold me?" I asked laying my head on him

He looked down at me with blank eyes and sighed, then looked away.

When he looked back down at me I was doing the best innocent face I could muster up, hoping he would take it as bait. I mean just cause he's in the Akatsuki doesn't mean he doesn't have a soft spot, right?

He sighed again and put down his puppet, and pulled me into him, so I was sitting on his lap. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes smiling.

"Why did you come here." He asked

"Cause Itachi was being a meanie and wouldn't hold me." I pouted

"Of course." He sighed again

Jeez what is with this guy and sighing? Am I that boring? Or Is he just plain emotionless? Whatever he's still hot.

"Are you hungry?" he asked looking down at me again. I've got to get taller -.-

I nodded my head, he slowly let go of my waist and was about to get up when I asked "Can you carry me?"

He looked at me again blankly but turned around so I could get on his back.

"Yay!" I said wrapping my arms and legs around him.

He then began walking to the kitchen. When we got there almost everyone was in there except for Deidara, Pein, and Konan.

When they saw us they looked shocked, well except for Kakuzu and Itachi. Sasori put me down as I asked "So what's for breakfast?"

I looked around to see everyone just staring at me and Sasori.

"What?" I asked confused

"What did you fucking do? Bang him!?" Hidan asked

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I asked really confused

"Puppet just carried you in! Carried you! You must have done something for him." Hidan said smirking

"Please I'm saving that for the guy I'm in love with." I said smirking

"Oh yeah? Who's the guy you're in love with?" Hidan asked interested

"I don't know." I said blankly

"What the fuck? What do you mean you don't fucking know?!" Hidan shouted

"I _mean_! I haven't met him yet! I'm trying to be romantic!" I shouted back

He just rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

"Prick." I mumbled

"What the fuck did you just say!?" Hidan shouted turning red

"You heard me asshole!"

"You wanna fucking start this with me!?"

"Bring it on old man!"

"That's it! Get your ass over here!" Hidan shouted jumping out of his seat running towards me

I immediately got up and ran and hid behind Itachi who was in the kitchen, putting away his glass.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes and asked "What."

"Just hide me!" I said hiding behind him

Hidan came running in and looked around franticly for me, then finally noticed Itachi and asked "Have you seen the little bitch!?"

Itachi stepped aside so Hidan would have a full view of me.

"What the fuck Itachi! You're supposed to love me!" I said turning to glare at him

"Your mine bitch!" Hidan said grabbing my arm and trying to drag me away, but couldn't cause I was holding on to Itachi's ankles.

"Let go bitch!" Hidan shouted trying to pull me away

"Never! I will never let go!" I said dramatically

Itachi was just standing there watching as Hidan tried to pull me away from him.

Then Kisame came in and stopped as he saw the scene before him.

"You're not gonna help her a Itachi?" Kisame questioned

"H'n" Itachi said looking blankly at him

"huh. Fine." Kisame said pulling Hidan off of me and me off of Itachi.

"Not fair!" I said crossing her arms and pouting

"What's not fair?" Kisame asked confused

"I was having fun hanging onto Itachi." I said still pouting

Itachi just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bad fishy." I said hitting his arm

"Ouch! Hey I'm a shark not a fish!" Kisame pouted himself

"Yeah, but your my fishy." I said hugging him

He laughed "Apparently I'm owned."

"Yes, and you better not forget it." I said slapping his ass and walking away with them both staring after me.

2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the floor playing wrestle with Tobi; which is surprisingly fun. He pinned my arms above my head when I wasn't looking and sat on waist, peering down at me.

"Tobi-chan got Kasumi-chan pinned! Tobi-chan is a good boy!" Tobi shouted gleefully

"Actually Tobi, do you wanna know what else this position means?" I asked smirking

"What!? What!?" Tobi shouted jumping up and down on my waist, still pinning my wrist.

"This position is also for making babies." I said smirking, which got everyone's attention towards us.

Kisame was looking at me with his mouth wide open along with Hidan and Deidara.

"What? I know how to make babies." I said pouting

"Oh yeah un? How?" Deidara asked not believing me

"OK. Well first you have to be naked. Second the man's Penis must enter the women's vagina and-"

I didn't get to finish the rest of that sentence because Kisame covered my mouth, looking mortified.

"What?" I asked when he removed his hand

"How the fuck do you know all this!?" Hidan asked

"You learn a lot of interesting things when you have, well had friends like mine." I said growing sadden but quickly pushing it away.

"Tobi-chan wants to make babies!" Tobi shouted picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder

I screamed from the sudden movement while the rest of the Akatsuki sweat dropped from Tobi's words.

"Wait! Tobi!" I shouted while he started running from the room to his.

"Tobi! Stop! Wait I'm a virgin!" I shouted again

In The Meantime~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi's Pov~

"Should we help her?" Kisame asked looking in the direction Tobi ran off with Kasumi

"H'n." I said picking my book back up

"Itachi." Kisame said in a serious voice

"Fine." I mumbled but before I could get up Kasumi came running into the room, only wearing a sheet around her.

Kasumi's Pov~

I managed to run out the room wearing a sheet from Tobi's bed. I quickly ran into the living room to see Itachi look like he was about to stand out but stopped when he saw me. I was panting like crazy from all the struggling I was giving Tobi.

"*pant* hide *pant* me." I said slowly walking towards Itachi and holding on to him so I wouldn't fall.

"Looks like Tobi wore her out." Hidan said smirking

"He *pant* didn't *pant* get the *pant* chance to *pant* stick it in." I said smirking

Itachi rose an eyebrow at me like asking what I did.

"He won't try to get in my shorts again…..I hope." I said unsure

"What the fuck did you do to him!" Hidan asked watching Tobi walk in with his hands covering his crotch (He is fully clothed)

"I bit his dick." I said smirking watching all the guys shiver even Itachi.

"Tobi-Chan's middle hurts." Tobi complained sitting on the floor

"Maybe you'll think twice before putting your dick in my face." I said still smirking

Tobi shuttered clearly remembering the pain.

"But Tobi-chan really wants to make babies!" Tobi shouted throwing his hands in the air all over the place.

"Well Kasumi-chan doesn't want to have Tobi-Chan's babies." I said in a baby voice

"Whose babies does Kasumi-chan want to have?" Tobi asked tilting his head to the side

"…"

"Yeah un. Whose?" Deidara asked grinning

"None of your business!" I shouted turning red and hiding my face in Itachi's chest

"Come on. Who do you want to fertilize those eggs?" Kisame asked smirking

"*Yawn* I suddenly became very tired uhhhh bye!" I shouted trying my best to run but Itachi had his grip on me.

"But I'm tired!" I whined

"H'n." Itachi said putting me over his shoulder

"Wait! Not again!" I shouted

Itachi ignored me and kept on walking to what I guessed was our room.

"I don't think I'll be able to run away! Kisame help me!" I shouted

"Itachi! Don't rape her!" Kisame shouted

"It's not rape if she likes it." Hidan said

My mouth dropped hearing him say that. Sure I found Itachi, well a lot of them attractive but that doesn't mean I would sleep with any of them. Well unless we were in a relationship then yea maybe.

Itachi pushed open the door and dropped me on the bed. He then began to pull off his robe, I quickly turned around red, and laid on my stomach hiding my face.

I felt him hover over me, his arms on both sides of my body. I felt his hot breath by my neck causing me to shiver.

He whispered in my ear in a teasing tone "I'm not gonna rape you."

"Then what do you want?" I asked lifting my head up a little so he could hear me

"The same thing as you." He said huskily

When I didn't respond he said "To hold you." He then got off of me and laid on the right side of me and pulled me into his chest.

I squeaked not expecting him to do this. Itachi is known for being a fearsome killer, emotionless, not caring for anything or anyone. But here he is holding me, a young girl, in his arms, lovingly. Could he possibly have feelings for me? He wouldn't do this for just any girl right? He must have some feelings. The only question is: How do I ask him?

"Um Itachi?" I asked not facing him my back to his chest

"H'm?" he asked

"D-Do you have f-feelings for me?" I asked afraid of the answer

He didn't respond so I added "You don't have to tell me! It's fine, but I would like to know, when you're ready to tell me." I said

I felt him nod. Once he did I suddenly became tired and slowly fell asleep dreaming of Itachi.

Itachi's Pov~

I felt Kasumi's breathing become slow meaning she fell asleep. I leaned over to see her peaceful face and smiled when I saw her lips formed in a beautiful smile. Why does she have this power over me? She's just a girl. Yet I know she's much more to me. I don't want to tell her my feelings yet I do at the same time. It's frustrating! There are times when I want to hold her in my arms and never let her go, then times when I just want to strangle her! She makes me have so many emotions. I'll tell her when the time is right, I just don't know when that will be…..


	13. Chapter 12

Kasumi's Pov~

I woke up feeling someone breathing down my neck causing me to shiver. I looked over my shoulder to see Itachi's face right by mine, peacefully asleep. I felt my face heat up, and then I realized he's holding me still (insert smirk here). But then I remembered I'm only in a sheet, if someone walks in, this will look so wrong. Then again it seems like him holding me is becoming a routine. When I wasn't here did he hold on to something? His pillow? Or maybe…..Kisame?

I burst out laughing thinking about Itachi holding my fishy, which caused Itachi to sit up quickly, alarmed from my outburst.

He glared at me and said "What."

"Oh nothing." I sang

He then just looked me over, up and down, then finally stopping at my chest, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Getting a good look Uchiha." I said raising an eyebrow

He instantly looked at me and glared once again, his lips forming a straight line.

"Don't get mad cause I caught you, it was pretty obvious." I said shrugging my shoulders

His eyes narrowed at me while still glaring, and started reaching towards me, which I saw coming and quickly ran to the bathroom (The sheet with me) and locked the door.

I'm glad I keep clothes in here; I put on my underwear and bra, black shorts then a green tank top. I put my hair in a lazy bun and opened the door to see Itachi laying down his eyes closed.

I opened the door fully and tiptoed towards the door, hoping not to wake him. This was a stupid reason because as I reached the door he quickly got up and pinned me to it.

"Eeekk!" I squealed from the force of his body against mine.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded

"To the damn kitchen cause I'm fucking hungry!" I yelled gaining my voice

He glared, most likely from the tone of my voice

"And if I don't let you go?" He questioned

"Then I'll kick your ass." I said smiling innocently

He smirked and leaned down towards my ear "I'll like to see you try."

I smirked then turned around and elbowed him in his stomach causing him to stumble back, which was enough time for me to open and the door and book it to the kitchen.

As I walked in I saw everyone in here except for Konan since she's still on her mission. I sat down next to Kisame and gave him a side hug which he returned smirking. Then Itachi came in shooting daggers my way. I stuck my tongue out at him and said "Maybe you'll think twice before pinning me."

"You pinned her?" Kisame asked surprised

"And you got away?" Kisame asked even more surprised

"High five!" Kisame shouted

I laughed and high fived him while Itachi just glared and began to eat.

We heard the door open to the hideout and someone's feet walking towards the kitchen. We all turned to see Konan walk in to the kitchen.

"I'm back!" She shouted dropping her stuff on the ground.

She then looked at me and said "Who's this?"

"This is Kasumi. She's our new recruit." Kisame said grinning at me as I waved at her

"She's so cute!" Konan yelled running over to me and glomping me.

"I could just hold you forever!" She said nuzzling her face in my hair

"Yay! Another girl!" I yelled latching on to her

"What did the bad men do to you!" she said hugging me more

"Evil there all evil!" I shouted dramatically

She gasped and said "No one touches my little Kasumi!"

"Did the bitch just claim her?" Hidan asked

"Kasumi claimed me so yea I guess she did." Kisame said sweat dropping

Konan was just glomping me over and over again, like the guys said she claimed me as hers, which is cool I guess, it just means I have another friend. She put me down finally but ended up glomping me again…..this is gonna be a long day…..

Meanwhile in Kakashi's Pov~

I was sitting on my bed looking around my room looking over everything; it's sad how every little thing reminds me of her, of Kasumi. I miss her so much! I love her so much! I wanted to be with her, but I couldn't leave the village to just run away with her. I have my duties to this village and to my students. Naurto has grown to almost hate Kasumi since she left; everyone else is focused on trying to find her that they forgot about our relationship. Hinata is dating Naurto now, and she believes Kasumi isn't as bad as Naurto makes her sound. All her other friends don't hate her but aren't sure if they could trust her again. No one knows where she is, and I'm worried about her. I just wish I knew if she was ok. Where is she? Who's taking care of her? Is anyone taking care of her? What would Sasuke think? Yes, I'm not sure if Sasuke knows about Kasumi being a criminal. All I know is, I have to find her. I have to be with her, I want more than just hugging and kissing, I want to '_have her'_. I know our age difference is a lot but I love her and I won't stop trying to find her. I ran a hand through my hair and lay back on my bed, thinking of places she might be.

Back to Kasumi's Pov~

"You damn pedophile!" I yelled at Hidan who was just smirking

Kisame ran into our room shouting "Kasumi I'm coming!"

"What?! What happened!?" he said stopping once he saw Hidan smirking and me glaring at him, pink on my cheeks.

"Hidan the pedophile grabbed my ass while I was bent over!" I shouted my blush turning to red

"She enjoyed it." Hidan said earning him a shoe to his head

"What's going on?" Itachi demeaned walking into the room

"While I was bent over picking up some clothes Hidan decided he could just waltz up behind me and grab my ass, damn pedophile!" I shouted throwing my other shoe at Hidan, which hit him on his junk.

"H'n" Itachi said walking out, uninterested

"Your just gonna walk out!" I shouted from the door, as I watched him stop and turn to look at me

"What did you except me to do." He said emotionless

"You're my partner! At least tell him stuff! Kisame is too busy hitting Hidan's head against the wall."

"Then he has everything under control." He said walking away again

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in frustration pulling at my hair

Does nobody care what happens to girls here! I could be raped and they probably wouldn't care! Well except for Kisame, he would most likely be angry….That doesn't matter! What matters is my own partner wouldn't care! Fucker is supposed to have my back! You know what I'm gonna take a trip to the leaf for a little while!

I began walking towards leader's office, maybe he'll give me a solo mission, even though I haven't been on one since I got here.

I knocked on the door and waited for the 'enter' then walked in.

He looked up and asked "May I help you Kasumi?"

"Yes, I would like to request a mission in the leaf." I said looking him in the eyes

"Hm. Why would you want one in the leaf?" he asked suspiciously

"I'm more familiar with the area."

"H'm. Ok call Itachi and Kisame in."

"I would like a solo mission, please." I said not moving

"Solo? H'm, very well. Your mission is to bring back a scroll; you will have to break in to the Hokage's building to retrieve it."

"Yes, leader-sama and thank you." I said bowing

"You will be leaving now, you are dismissed."

I nodded then walk to the door and closed it gently before walking back to my room.

When I opened the door Itachi was on the bed reading a book, only in his ninja clothes, no Akatsuki robe.

I rolled my eyes and found my backpack and began pulling out a pair of clothes just in case and some more weapons.

"Where are you going." Itachi said in a demanding tone, closing his book

"None of your business." I said grabbing my Akatsuki robe and pulling it on, then slinging my bag over my shoulder

"It is my business, I'm the one watching you." Itachi said narrowing his eyes

"Well, you do a damn horrible job at it." I hissed

He narrowed his eyes at me and without me even blinking had me against the wall, causing my bag to fall on the ground.

"Where are you going." He demanded again, I could see in his eyes, I was pissing him off

"Why!? You don't care!" I yelled pushing him back and picking up my bag but before I could leave he had me by my wrist and was dragging out the room.

As he was dragging me, I noticed he was heading towards leader-sama's office, oh joy.

He knocked then opened the door and pushed me in when he heard an 'enter'.

"What's going on?" Leader-sama asked standing up from his seat when he saw me and Itachi

"Itachi's being a prick!" I shouted from the ground since I fell when he pushed me

This earned me a smack to the back of my head.

"Owwwwwie!" I shouted cradling my head

"Where is she going." Itachi asked while glaring at me

"She is going on a mission." Leader-sama said crossing his arms

"Why were we not informed?"

"Because she is going on a solo mission by her request."

I smirked at Itachi's expression

"This is why I said it's none of your business."

Smack!

"Ouch! Will you stop hitting me Itachi!" I said pouting

He glared then grabbed my arm a pulled me out of Leader-sama's office.

He was about to say something when we heard "What the fuck is this!?"

I instantly ran towards the yelling to see Hidan holding something white in his hands.

"Jewels!" I shouted grabbing her from his hands

"I've been wondering where you've been." I said cuddling her

"That's yours?" Hidan asked

"Yes dickweed she's mine."

"Whatever bitch." Hidan said putting his arms behind his head and walking away

"Okkkkk then." I said turning around and walking towards the entrance to the hideout

"Kasumi!"

I turned around to be glombed by Konan

"Where are you going!?" she shouted hugging me more

"On a mission, I'll be back soon." I said getting out of her grip

"Ok but you better say bye to Itachi and Kisame." She sang walking away

I get Kisame but why Itachi? He'd probably be happy that I'm gone. H'm whatever last chance to annoy him.

I found Kisame talking to his fish again, the ones in his room, and Itachi once again reading a book on our bed…..I feel weird saying that.

"Kisame!" I yelled jumping on his back

"Yes?" he asked looking over his shoulder at me

"I'm leaving for a mission and thought I should say bye."

He immediately glombed me "My little Kasumi is going on her first mission!" he said wailing

I just rubbed his back trying to stop his happy/sad tears.

He finally let go and said "Go say goodbye to Itachi."

'"H'm." I said turning my back on him

"Now now go say goodbye to Itachi." Kisame said in a stern tone

"Fine." I grumbled walking over to the bed

Itachi was watching my every move, probably thinking I was gonna jump on him or something. Hehe he should because I am.

Right then I jumped on him and sat on his waist, catching him of guard and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened at my gesture which earned him a smirk from me. I leaned down towards his ear and whispered "Goodbye Itachi you might not see me again, just don't tell Kisame, he might freak out." Then I got off and started walking to the door and turned around to look at them both. "Bye guys." I said then ran towards the entrance to the hideout and ran out it to.

I was then welcomed the forests outside, I breathed in a big whiff of air and sighed happily.

"I haven't been outside in a while. Right jewels." I said looking at the little bunny on my shoulder

She just looked at me and opened her mouth but didn't say anything again…awkward….

"Ok…..lets….just…go…" I said looking away from her

I then began my mission.

3 hours later~

I reached the leaf to see the guards asleep, snoring.

"_Perfect."_

I silently crept by them, then once inside the leaf; I began to leap from rooftop to rooftop towards the Hokage's building.

I stopped on the closest rooftop and looked around the entrance to see no guards, H'm they must be inside.

I know it's probably a stupid idea but I jumped down and entered through the front door.

I knew where the scroll must be so I made my way there, only to see the guards standing at the door looking around for intruders.

I cursed then began to sing a small lullaby; they quickly fell down the wall and asleep.

I did a happy dance then opened the door quietly and searched for the scroll.

It only took me about 15 minutes to find it; I quickly grabbed it then made my way to the window, and opened it. I didn't want to risk the guards being awake again so I decided the window would do fine. I leaped down and began towards the forests.

When I stopped by a lake to get a drink I heard rustling and a scream, I instantly ran towards the noise to see Hinata being attacked by thieves.

"Get away from her!" I shouted running towards them

They stopped and looked at me, eyes widening from fear at seeing my robe.

"AKATSUKI!" One of them shouted

I jumped in front of Hinata in a protective stance, waiting to see if they would attack.

"Wait a minute. The Akatsuki is a female." One of them shouted

"_Damn you boobs!_"

"She can't be Konan, Konan is taller."

"Which means the Akatsuki must have recruited another member."

"Come on baby girl, show us your face." One of them said smirking

I was wearing the straw hat so they could only see my smirk.

I slowly reached up and pulled it off quick and threw it to the side, allowing my hair to flow free, since I had it bundled up in the hat.

I looked at all their faces to see lust, gross.

I turned to see Hinata's face, she gasped.

"Kasumi?" she whispered

I smiled and nodded, but my smile faded when I saw the deep gashes on her arms and legs.

I turned to look at the men and shoot them a deadly glare.

"You hurt one of my close friends, now you're gonna pay." I said my voice full of hate

I started to sing :

beneath this wave

I just can't take your breath away

you cut me down

you know I'll always be around

so now I wait

I know you'll live another day

come and take my breath away

look me straight in the face

[chorus]

cause you know it's over

growin' colder

I need something

leave me next to nothing

all we ever wanted

I need something

leave me next to nothing

next to nothing

I cut you down

I know you'll always be around

so now you'll wait

I know you'll live another day

come and take my breath away

look me straight in the face

[chorus x 2] Next to Nothing By Breaking Benjamin

Soon they were on the ground shouting for it stop, some were clawing at their ears, others were banging their heads on the ground.

It was funny to see them do this, I had Hinata in front of me, I was covering her ears, I told her to close her eyes and keep the closed until I said so, I didn't want her to see this.

I then said "Kill each other." And that's what they did.

I took my hands off Hinata's ears and said "It's ok, you can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and looked around shocked, then she looked at me with fear in her eyes "W-what a-are yo-you go-gonna d-do t-to me?" she asked shaking

I grabbed her arm and made her sit down, and then I reached in my bag for my first-aid kit. I pulled it out and she flinched, she must have thought I was gonna hurt her.

"Well first I am gonna clean you up." I said smiling

She looked at me confused then asked "W-why are yo-you h-helping me?"

"Hinata your one of my close friends. Why wouldn't I help you?" I said tears beginning to form

She looked close to tears to, which made mine fall.

"Everyone back in the village I consider my friends, I understand if you and everyone else don't but I won't stop trying to protect you all." I said sniffling

She reached out and pulled me into a hug, I could feel the tears running down her face and on to my robe, but I didn't care I just held her tighter.

"Y-your s-still one o-f my friends." She said sniffling

"I'm glad."

She pulled away to look at me, I reached in my bag and pulled out a cloth and whipped away her tears.

"How is everyone else since I left?" I asked sitting against a tree

"Well, everyone m-misses you, but aren't su-sure if they c-can trust you again. Although, Naurto s-seems to be taking it harder than others."

"Why?"

"He's angry, he's almost close to hating you." She said looking down

"I don't blame him, if I were him I would hate me to." I said

"I keep telling him not to, but he's training to bring you and Sasuke back."

"What about Kakashi?"

"No one really cares about your relationship right now, there all too focused trying to find where you are and to bring you back. Well except for all of us; we remember everything he said to you, he hasn't been the same since you left either. He tries to act the same but we all know he misses you."

I looked down ashamed

"H-hey its ok." She said putting an arm around me, I leaned on her and closed my eyes.

"You should get back, they might send a search party looking for you." I said getting up then helping her up.

"W-will I see yo-you again?"

"Maybe. I'll try to sneak out." I said smiling

She smiled and hugged my tight

"Oh, you can't tell anyone you saw me ok." I said looking her in the eyes

"Can I tell Naurto?"

"Hinata…..I don't know, he isn't too happy with me right now."

"Please, I tell him everything, he's my…my boyfriend." She said in a soft tone

"Awwwwww!" I shouted glomping her

She squeaked not expecting me to hug her

"Well, in that case I guess you can tell him, but make him promise he can't tell anyone, ok,"

"Ok, I promise."

"Good now go."

She nodded and quickly ran back towards the leaf. I walked back to the lake and began changing my clothes since I got blood all over them, then started cleaning my face.

Hinata's Pov~

I ran back to leaf and searched for Naurto and found him training at the training grounds.

"Naurto!" I shouted running towards him

He stopped and turned around to look at me and smiled

"Hey Hinata." He said when I reached him, then pulled me into a hug

I started blushing bright red, which caused him to laugh

"Is everything ok?" He asked when he saw my excited expression

I pulled him aside and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention.

Then he noticed the gashes on my arms and legs.

"Hinata! What happened!?" he said looking over my arms that were bandaged

"Some thieves tried taking my things, but you'll never guessed who saved me!" I said smiling wide

"Who?" he asked suspicious

"Kasumi."

"You saw her! Where!" he said getting up looking angry

"NO! Stop! Promise you won't tell anyone!" I said bringing him back down

"Hinata, I have to tell the Hokage you saw Kasumi, she's a criminal."

"I don't care! She's our friend!" I shouted tears in my eyes

He stopped and looked at me wide eyed

"But-"

"No buts! She protected you from the Akatsuki when they came for you! She vowed she would protect us with her life! I'm not gonna let you turn her in!" I said angry

He looked shocked but nodded "Your right, I'm sorry. I forgot about all the good things she's done, and only focused on the bad."

"Thank you!" she said hugging me

I hugged her back thinking _"Where are you Kasumi?"_

Kasumi's Pov~

I was done washing my face and was about to put on my Akatsuki robe when I heard a too familiar voice say

"Kasumi?"

"…."


	14. Chapter 13

Kasumi's Pov~

"Kasumi?"

I turned around to see…..

"Kakashi?" My eyes widened from shock and fear

"You joined the Akatsuki!?" He shouted with alarm

"Yes." I said not looking at him

"Look at me." he demanded

When I didn't respond he pushed me against a tree and held my wrists against the tree with one hand while the other picked up my chin.

"What are you doing here." He demanded looking at me hard, but yet I could still see softness in his eyes

"I was leaving until you came." I said trying my best to sound strong but failed

"Kasumi….why would you join them." He whispered

"It's not like I had anywhere else to go!" I shouted, trying to push back tears just looking at him

"Just turn yourself in!" he shouted back

"Never! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I shouted tears streaming down my face

"You won't die." He whispered

"Yes I will, they'll kill me." I whimpered

"I wouldn't let them." He said leaning his forehead against mine

"Where were you when I needed you." I cried

"I didn't know what to do."

"You could have come with me." I said looking in to his eye

"I couldn't….."

"You liar." I said looking away

"What?"

"You said you loved me…..if you really did….you would have left with me." I said the tears starting over again

"You were asking me to leave my friends and my village." He said raising his voice

"And I didn't!? I left the village, my friends … my lover…" I trailed off looking at him

"I'm sorry." He said putting me on my feet and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sorry is not enough." I said hugging back

"What do you want me to do." He said sighing

"Nothing." I stated

"What?" he said looking down at me confused

"You don't love me, there is nothing for you to do, were not meant to be." I said stepping back

"Stop it!" he said grabbing my arm "I do love you! I don't want to lose you!" he shouted

"You can't lose, what doesn't belong to you." I said trying to break free

"Your mine! I love you! I can't and refuse to lose you!" he said pulling me to him

"Stop saying that! You don't love me! You never will!" I said crying

"I'll always love you! I won't stop fighting for you!" he said, I could feel the tears drop onto my robe

"Stop! Please!" I said losing the strength in my legs, falling to my knees with him on his knees to, holding me

"I love you. Please believe that." He whispered

"Even if you do, we can't be together." I said holding on to him

"Why!" he shouted shaking me

"Because! I'm a criminal! You're supposed to be trying to kill me!"

"I would never!" he shouted angered

"Stop lying to me! Yes you would kill me if they said for you to!" I said hitting his chest

"I wouldn't." He said tilting my head up and gently placing his lips on mine

I kissed back eager to feel him his lips on mine. He picked me up and placed me on his lap, running his hands through my hair while I ran my hands up and down his chest. I began to unzip his vest and slid it off. His hands wandered to my hips and began lightly running his hands up my shirt. I felt my face heat up, I'm glad it's dark so he won't see my blushing face then I began to think of Itachi…damn it! I was supposed to be back at the hideout hours ago!

"Kakashi. Wait." I said lightly pushing his shoulders back

"What's wrong?" he asked panting a little

"I have to go. I was supposed to be back hours ago." I said starting to stand

He pulled me back down on his lap "Just a little longer." He murmured sucking on my neck, causing me to moan and a smirk to form on his lips.

"Stop." I said having some strength and stood up

Kakashi grinned and pulled on his vest then stood up as well

I felt around my neck until I stopped on a certain spot and glared at him

"You left me a hickey!" I shouted panicked

"To show your mine." He said pecking my lips

I pushed him back "I'm leaving." I said grabbing my things and walking away

"I'll always be here, waiting for you." He said staring at me

"I don't think I'll be coming back, only for missions." I said looking at him over my shoulder

"I see." He said looking down

"I have partners, they will wonder where I am, they are probably looking for me right now, so I think you should leave to." I said smiling slightly

"Who are your partners?" he asked knowing almost all the Akatsuki are men

"Itachi and Kisame." I said smiling

"Itachi! Itachi Uchiha!? Sasuke's brother." He asked shocked

"The one and only." I said grinning

"Where do you sleep." He asked suspiciously

I just grinned at him and winked

"You don't." he said pale

"Don't worry, I'm still a virgin…..for now." I said running when I heard him yell

"Kasumi!"

3 hours later~

"_Ahhhh home at last." I thought walking doing the hand signs then walking into the hallway_

I began walking to leader-sama's office to report my mission.

I knocked on the door and walked in when I heard an '_enter'_

"Your back." Leader said looking down at his paperwork

"Yes." I said bowing

"Report."

"The mission went well I retrieved the scroll." I said placing the scroll on his desk "I had minor problems, nothing serious."

"What happened." He demanded

"A few thieves thought they could touch me, but it went well, they won't be hurting anyone ever again." I said smirking

"Dismissed." He said nodding

I bowed then quietly left

I began walking to my room, when I remembered the hickey and basically ran all the way to my room.

I opened the door to see Itachi reading a book on our bed…..again weird…..and Kisame speaking to his fish again.

I tired tiptoeing into the room hoping they wouldn't notice me, but again I failed.

"The mission should not have taken you that long." Itachi said closing his book and putting it down to look at me

"What are you rambling on about now?" Kisame said turning to look at him but stopped when he saw me

"Kasumi! Your back!" Kisame said glomping me

"Yes, could you please let go, I can't breathe." I said patting his back

"Oh sorry." Kisame said letting go rubbing his head and smiling sheepishly

"It's ok." I said walking into the bathroom

I began pulling off my clothes, only stopping until I was in my underwear, I didn't see my well Kakashi's ANBU shirt so I took one of Itachi's and put it on. It went a little higher up on my thigh but that's ok.

I then began examining my neck and stared to panic when I saw how noticeable it was.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" I shouted flipping out

Then I heard a knock followed by "Kasumi? Are you ok?" Kisame asked

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I said back looking for makeup

"Are you sure?" he asked trying to open the door

"Yeah! Everything's ok! It's not like I'm panicking cause I'm pregnant or anything!" I said trying not to laugh while I looked for my makeup

"What!?" I heard Kisame and Itachi yell in unison

"Nothing!" I shouted back

I found my foundation and began applying it to my neck then conciliar. It covered you couldn't really see it. Yay!

I opened the door and walked out only to be pulled into a hug by Kisame

"It's ok! I can help you I promise!" Kisame said close to tears

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused

"Kasumi it's ok. The baby will be ok." Kisame said seriously

"Um..Kisame I hope you know I was joking about that." I said sweat dropping

He's face was priceless which caused me to laugh and Kisame to smack me on the back of my head

"Owwwwwie!" I said cradling my head

"That was not funny! I was so fixed on being an uncle!" Kisame shouted

"Uncle?" I said sitting crossed legged on the floor

"Well yeah, I see you as my younger sister." Kisame said blushing

"Awwwwww!" I said glomping him "You really wanna be an uncle, that can be arranged." I said smirking

"Kasumi, I don't like that face." Kisame said narrowing his eyes at me

"I'll be right back." I said smirking and walking backwards "Ohhhhh Hidan! I got a surprise for you!" I sang watching Kisame's expression change from angry to Horror

"Kasumi, don't you dare." Kisame said getting up slowly

"You want a niece or nephew so I'm gonna make sure you get one." I said backing up slowly

"Kasumi!" Kisame shouted

I was about to run when Itachi pulled me away from the door which Kisame charged out of. Itachi then closed the door and locked it and turned to look at me. I looked up at him from the bed and said "What?"

"You didn't answer my question." He stated

"I ran into some guys who thought I couldn't handle myself." I said shrugging

"What did they do." He asked his voice turning hard

"Nothing, they didn't get the chance to touch me." I said grinning

"What's on your neck?" He asked about to put his hand on my neck

I moved out of the way and quickly said "Nothing!"

He narrowed his eyes again "I will not ask again, what is on your neck."

"I thought you weren't gonna ask again." I said looking at him

He glared then lunged at me, I didn't have enough time to move so he ended up on top of me on the bed, his hands holding down my arms while his waist was in between my legs.

He held my wrists together then used his other hand to rub at my neck until he found my soft stop which also had the hickey and caused me to moan. My eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. He only smirked but it quickly fell when he got the makeup off and saw the hickey. He climbed off of me and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

I slowly sat up and put my hand on his shoulder but he roughly shoved it off and stood up and stared me down.

"Who gave you that." He demanded angered

I looked down ashamed at myself _I shouldn't have listened to Kakashi and left._ I thought

"Who gave it to you!" he shouted

"Kakashi." I mumbled but he still heard

His eyes went wide with anger, at that moment he lost all his control; instead of hitting me on my head he slapped me across the face.

I held my cheek and stared at him with shock as tears began to form. He stared at me anger in his eyes but they quickly turned to regret as he sat down and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He whispered into my ear

I cried into his chest not just from the pain of my cheek but from the pain in my heart.

I knew why my heart felt pained….it felt pain because I held feelings for Itachi, not just friend feelings but the feelings you have when you want to be with that person every day and every night. I don't know why but I felt like I had to tell him, tell him how I felt, something in me felt confidence that he would accept my feelings.

"I-Itachi I h-have some-something t-to tell y-you." I stuttered

"Yes." He whispered petting my hair

I took a deep breath and said "I really like you, maybe even love you. I know it has to be love because I've never felt this way for anyone, not even Kakashi, he doesn't mean anything to me the way you do. I felt ashamed when I saw your reaction to the mark on my neck. I know you most likely don't feel the same bu-

I was cut off as Itachi's lips captured mine

I kissed back and caressed his face as his hands caressed the small of my back

When he pulled away panting he said "You talk too much." While smirking

"I have the same feelings for you to. I did not want to tell you in fear that it would get in my way of Sasuke's revenge, but I recently learned you're not an obstacle but a part of my life, and I never want to lose you. Will you become mine?"

I was speechless not only because of what he asked me but because that is the most words I've ever heard him speak!

I kissed him back more eagerly and pushed myself against him, then I pulled back and panted "Does that answer your question?"

He smirked but nodded and pecked my lips.

What we didn't know was that Kisame had everyone against the door straining to hear what we were saying.

Kisame's Pov~

We heard everything they said and even though I'm a guy I had to admit it was cute, we even had to cover Konan's mouth to keep her from squealing.

"You owe me twenty dollars un." Deidara smirked at the angered Hidan

"Fuck you." Hidan said giving Deidara the twenty he owed him

We all laughed at Hidan's angered face which caused the door to open and all of us to fall into the room.

Kasumi's Pov~

Itachi and I heard laughing so I got up and opened the door only to jump back when everyone and I mean EVERYONE fell to the ground, yes even Leader.

Everyone grinned sheepishly as Itachi glared at them, so I placed a hand on his arm causing him to look down at me lovingly.

Konan squealed and jumped on me making us fall to the ground laughing.

Although it seemed Itachi didn't like this cause he pulled me up and placed me in front of him with his hands on my shoulders protectively.

Everyone smiled as they walked out…..well except for Hidan who was grumbling some pretty colorful words and Kisame who sat on his bed grinning at us.

I smiled and ran and hugged him causing him to laugh, but he's laughing stopped when he saw my neck then to shock when he saw my cheek a little swollen.

"What happened to your cheek?" Kisame asked placing a hand on my bruised cheek

"Well…." I said trailing off

"I hit her." Itachi said looking away from Kisame

"WHAT!?" Kisame yelled outraged

"It was my fault! I angered him!" I shouted trying to protect Itachi

"That's not an excuse to hit your lover!" Kisame shouted walking over to Itachi while I tried pushing him back but was failing miserably

"The hickey isn't from Itachi….it's from Kakashi!" I shouted which caused him to stop and stare at me; I only looked down feeling ashamed again

"What?" Kisame asked confused

"When I went to the leaf for the mission, I ran into Kakashi on my way out, we got into an argument and one thing lead to another and I got the hickey." I said looking at him with regret in my eyes  
He was about to say something but I cut him off "NO I didn't go farther than that I promise." I said hurriedly

He nodded back looked back at Itachi and said "It's still not an excuse to hit her."

"It's ok I forgave him." I said hugging Itachi by the waist who in return kissed my forehead

Kisame sighed and said "Ok, but you better not hit her ever again." He warned

Itachi nodded and climbed into bed pulling me with him making me giggle.

He smirked and kissed me again, I laid my head on his chest (He's shirtless!) and snuggled to him, he wrapped his arms around me and laid his chin on my head.

"Goodnight Itachi." I yawned

"Goodnight….Kasumi."

Everything was perfect right then and there. I got my lover sleeping next to me, my brother (Kisame) sleeping across from us, friends here and in the village. My life could not ever get worse again….only I wished I hadn't spoken so soon…..


End file.
